She Believes in Me
by BensonStabler
Summary: What happens when one of their own is accused of a most heinous crime?  It divides the SVU...so much angst  and smut and all good stuff
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Dick Wolf does….sad but true…he just doesn't know what to do with these characters.

Okay, slight AU only with the Stabler kids ages….Maureen is 20, Kathleen is 17, twins are 12 and Eli is 5.

She Believes In Me

Cragen came out of his office and yelled to his detectives "Who's catching"?

Olivia responded "Elliot and I are but he's not here yet. Eli had a doctor's appointment this morning"

"Take Fin with you, we have a vic at Mercy Hospital who's been there all night because they didn't bother to call us" Cragen replied sounding extremely pissed off that a victim was sitting at the hospital all night.

**MERCY HOSPITAL 9 a.m.**

Olivia and Fin entered the emergency room doors at the hospital and immediately went over to the desk looking for their rape victim.

"Excuse me, we are looking for Kayla Masterson, she is a rape victim it was called in about an hour ago" Olivia explained to the head nurse.

The nurse replied "Oh yes Kayla, sweet girl, she's in room 212 down the hall"

**KAYLA MASTERSON'S ROOM**

"Hi Kayla, I'm Detective Benson and this is my partner Detective Tutuola" Olivia said in her usual reassuring way she spoke to all victims.

"Can you tell us what happened to you"? she asked

"I was raped. They didn't tell you that when they called you"? Kayla said defensively.

"Well, yes they did tell us that, honey but we need to take a statement from you so that we can catch the man who did this to you" Olivia stated matter of factly, already not liking this girl and her attitude but still remembering she is a victim.

Kayla stated "You don't need my statement. I can already tell you who did this to me"

Fin immediately responded "You know who attacked you"?

"Um, that's what I said genius" Kayla retorted.

"Okay, why don't we all just calm down and you start from the beginning Kayla" Olivia said trying to diffuse the situation would was on the verge of becoming volatile and Fin was not pleased.

"Take your time and start from the beginning, Kayla" Olivia said.

"Ugh, fine! I was at my friend's house last night. We were studying for finals. It was getting late and her mom was supposed to drive me home. Instead, her dad volunteered saying he needed to stop at the store on the way home. They needed milk or some shit like that. Before he dropped me at home, he raped me. Are you happy now" Kayla said with her teenage attitude.

"Well, Kayla we are going to need a bit more detail than that. What time was it? Where did this take place? Little details like that" Olivia said sarcastically, hoping the teen would not catch on that she was not happy with her attitude.

"Geez, fine. Okay, we started driving toward my house which is like 20 minutes from their house. Kay's dad pulled off onto an abandoned road. I asked him what the fuck was going on that this was not the way to my house. He said, don't worry he'll get me home but he wanted to show me something first. He stopped the car, began to pull down his pants and showed me his hard as a rock dick. I was like what the fuck? Take me home! Before I knew it, he was on top of me and then inside me. I screamed, begged him to stop. He finally stopped, told me to never mention this to anyone or I would be sorry and he drove me home. He dropped me off about 11 p.m. Is that good enough for you Detective Benson"? Kayla was now screaming.

"Okay, so you said you were at your friend Kay's house and that her father is the one who raped you. Is that correct"?

"Wow! Do you people listen to anyone? Yes that is what I said" Kayla quipped back at Olivia.

"Okay, Kayla do you know Kay's father's name" Olivia asked growing tired of this girl's attitude.

"Well duh I know his name, his kid is my best friend" Kayla yelled.

"Okay, Kayla calm down and tell us the name of the man who did this to you" Olivia replied.

"Gladly, his name is Detective Elliot Stabler".

**A/N: WHAT? For real? Did she just say Elliot Stabler, savior of all women and children raped her? Review here or on twitter Qgirl25 thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome! Great things planned for this story….in case any of you don't know me…I'm a total EOer….keep that in mind**

Chapter 2

Olivia and Fin immediately looked at each other with complete and utter shock.

"Kayla, so this friend that you are calling Kay is actually Kathleen Stabler"? Olivia asked praying her answer would be no.

"Yup, I call her Kay cause it sounds way cooler than Kathleen" the teen answered.

"I see, okay well a rape kit was done on you last night. We are now waiting for the results. We will interview Detective Stabler and get back in touch with you. Do you have a ride home"? Olivia asked her voice shaking.

"Yup I do, my mom is here. Aren't you going to arrest him? He raped me. I told you what happened" the teen asked getting a little annoyed.

Fin, seeing that Olivia was visibly shaken said to Kayla "We need to interview Detective Stabler and get his side of the story before we can do anything and need to wait for the results of your rape kit. We will get in touch with you when we have anything new to report. Now why don't you go home and get some rest".

"Whatever! Just put that bastard in jail would ya"? Kayla yelled back as she left the room.

"You okay Liv?" Fin asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I mean obviously this little girl has serious issues and is lying through her teeth. Let's get back to the house and talk to Elliot before he hears this from someone else" Olivia replied.

**SUV SQUADROOM 12 p.m.**

Olivia and Fin returned to the squad room. When they walked in it was quiet. Munch and Elliot were both at their desks doing paperwork. Olivia got such a queasy feeling when she saw Elliot and remembered Kayla saying "It was Detective Elliot Stabler". She almost passed out right there. She made her way over to her desk.

"Hey. Sorry I was late; Kathy couldn't take Eli to his doctor's appointment this morning. There was no way out of it". Elliot stated.

"It okay, El. Probably better you didn't meet this vic. Olivia thought to herself…._if I call her a vic then that gives credence to this bullshit story she just told me, which means Elliot Stabler raped a girl last night which is just not possible on any level._

"Liv, you okay? Where did you go just now? Why is it better that I didn't meet our vic?" Elliot asked quite confused at this point.

"El, we need to talk" she responded.

"Okay, so let's talk" he replied.

"Not here, let's go to the cribs" she said.

"Liv, you are freaking me out now. What's up?"

"Elliot, please not here. Come to the cribs with me, and we will talk"

Olivia got up from her desk and started to walk towards the cribs. Elliot got up and followed, with a completely perplexed look on his face. When they got to the cribs Elliot walked in and Olivia quietly closed the door behind her so they would have privacy.

"Liv, I gotta say you are freaking me out right now or you are gonna come on to me and want some privacy" Elliot joked.

Olivia thought to herself…_that would have been funny on any other day of the year but not today. This was serious. How was she going to tell him that she just interviewed a girl who says she is his daughter's best friend and accused him of raping her last night?_

"Liv, come on. You know I was joking about the coming on to me thing. What's up with you?" he asked.

"I know you were joking El, it's just this is very serious and I'm not exactly sure how to say this" she replied her voice cracking.

"Okay, Liv now you are scaring the shit out of me. Are you okay? Are you sick? Did someone hurt you?" he begged her to tell him.

Wow, she thought. _It's just like him to be concerned with her well being. He is worried about her right now when and has no idea what lies ahead for himself and his family._

"El, I'm fine. I promise" Olivia said flatly.

"Okay, good. You are fine. Now tell me what the hell is going on" he said with slight anger in his voice.

"El, do you know a girl named Kayla Masterson"? she asked praying he would say no.

"Yeah, she's a new friend of Kathleen's. She has a mouth on her and an attitude to go with it though. Not exactly someone I want Kathleen to be friends with, but I've been told it's not my choice who her friends are. She was at the house last night studying with Kathleen. I drove her home. Did something happen to her"? he asked completely oblivious to all that is actually going on.

Olivia's heart sank. Everything Elliot just said matched exactly what Kayla told her and Fin at the hospital. What the hell was going on? I mean obviously Elliot didn't touch the girl because he would die before ever hurting a child but she went to the hospital, had a rape kit done gave her statement and named Elliot as her attacker.

Olivia knew she just needed to get all this out so she and Elliot could figure this out together and prove this girl was lying. She just blurted out without even thinking "El, she was raped last night and said that you did it".

"Excuse me"? was all Elliot could come up with.

"Olivia, what are you talking about? I never touched that girl. I..uh …you know I would never don't you?" he asked almost begging her to believe him.

"Elliot, of course I know it's bullshit. I knew it the minute she said your name" Olivia assured him.

"Listen, let's go see what Warner got from the rape kit. When nothing shows up, we can put her in the box and sweat her until she confesses to making the whole thing up. It's gonna be okay, El. No one would ever believe you did this" Olivia said reassuringly.

They made their way to the door of the cribs as soon as they opened it and Elliot said "He'd believe I did it" motioning to Lt. Tucker head of IAB.

"Shit" Liv said.

"Did you file your report already?" Elliot asked with hurt in his voice.

"Of course not. You know I wouldn't do that without hearing your side first" Olivia replied feeling a little hurt that he would question her loyalty to him.

"Well, how the hell does IAB know about this already?" Elliot asked.

"I have no idea. We don't even know why Tucker is here. It might not have anything to do with you, El" Olivia replied.

"Yeah, right" Elliot said rolling his eyes.

They could hear Cragen yelling for Elliot as Tucker stood next to him. At that moment, they knew for sure that somehow he had gotten the information regarding Kayla Masterson's rape.

"El back stairs" Olivia said.

They snuck down the back stairs of the precinct so they could go to Warner's office to see what kind of "evidence" she got from the rape kit before Elliot was going to talk to IAB. He wanted to be prepared and be able to defend himself.

They arrived at Warner's office and she looked surprised to see them.

"Hey Melinda" they both said in unison.

"Hey, guys. I didn't expect to see you two here" she replied.

"We are looking for what you got on our rape victim, Kayla Masterson" Olivia stated.

"Well, the kit was positive for semen I can tell you that. There was bruising in the thigh area. The pictures are over there if you want to look at them" she said pointing to her desk.

Elliot, feeling humiliated and embarrassed said to Melinda "I need you to test the semen in the rape kit against the DNA I'm going to give you".

"You got your suspect to give up his DNA this quick? That's great. Give it to me, I'll test it right now". She said.

"I'm the suspect" replied Elliot.

"Okay, you know the drill. Give me a sample. I should have the results in a few hours" Melinda said.

Olivia and Elliot knew this would be the longest two hours of their lives. Elliot decided to go home and explain what was going on to Kathy. He told Olivia he would meet her back at the ME's office in a few hours.

Elliot arrived home to find Kathy playing with Eli. Right away she knew something was wrong by the look on his face.

"Elliot? Is it one of the kids"? Kathy asked almost in a panic.

"No, no the kids are fine" he said flatly.

"What's wrong? Talk to me" Kathy begged.

"Okay, there's really no easy way to say this" he replied.

"Elliot, you are scaring me. What is it" Kathy screamed.

"Okay, calm down Kath….it seems that Kathleen's friend Kayla was raped last night" he stated.

"What? She was just here with us last night. How could this have happened? When?" Kathy asked.

"Kath, let me talk please. Kayla went to the hospital last night after I drove her home. Liv and Fin interviewed her last night and told her the name of the attacker" he stated quietly.

"Well, that's great. So she knows who did this and they can put the bastard away" Kathy said not quite understanding why Elliot seemed so upset.

"Kathy! You need to let me finish" Elliot yelled.

"I'm sorry" she said.,

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. This is just really hard. Let me talk please. Yes Kayla stated that she knows who attacked her. She told Liv and Fin it was me". He said still not believing the words even though they came out of his own mouth.

"What? She said that you raped her? That's ridiculous you would never do such a horrible thing. Why would she say that"? Kathy asked now shaking.

"I don't know why she said I raped her Kath. I have no idea. I'm as confused as you are about all of this. Liv and I went to the ME's office and I gave a DNA sample so when it doesn't match that should clear all of this up. I just wanted to let you know what was going on before you heard it somewhere else" Elliot replied.

"Okay, so all you have to do is wait for the DNA results and everything will be fine right?" she asked.

"That's the plan" Elliot replied running his hands down his face.

"Okay, well it's all going to be fine then. You didn't do this and the evidence will prove that. I believe in you Elliot. I always have and always will. I love you" Kathy said as she pulled him into a hug.

Elliot clung to his wife as if he were hanging on for dear life. He knew he didn't rape that girl, but he was still scared shitless. There was semen, which means Kayla was attacked or had consensual sex with someone. Why she was accusing him, he still wondered. Why was IAB already aware of this if Liv hadn't even filed her report yet?

Elliot pulled away from Kathy and said "I need to go meet Liv at the ME's office to get the DNA results. I'll call you when I know anything. I love you Kath, you have no idea what it means to me that you believe in me".

"Elliot, you are my husband. You are the best man I know. Of course I believe in you. Now go meet Liv and clear your name. I'll be here when you get back" she said.

Elliot kissed his wife goodbye and went to meet Liv at Warner's office.

"Hey guys" Melinda said as she saw Elliot and Olivia walk in.

"Okay, so do you have the results so I can put this horrible day behind me and go home to my family"? Elliot asked anxiously.

"I wish I could Elliot" replied Melinda with sorrow in her voice.

"So you don't have the results yet. Great! How long until you have them. I need to confront this girl and get her to fess up to lying before this gets way out of control" Elliot replied.

"I do have the results" Melinda replied.

"But..you just said..well whatever okay so obviously the DNA didn't match mine. Did you find a match in the system to anyone" Elliot asked.

"Yes, I did get a match" she said meekly.

"Great! This is over before it starts" Elliot said sounding happy for the first time today.

"Elliot" Melinda said.

"Melinda, what is it? You said you found a match" Elliot stated with a bit of worry in his voice.

"Elliot the DNA found on Kayla Masterson is a positive match with your DNA along with the pubic hair that was found in her panties" Melinda said apologetically.

**A/N WHAT? It matched? Holy Meloni! Sooooooo what is up with this bitch of a girl accusing our hero of raping her? I think she needs a bitch slap ASAP! Isn't Kathy a wonderful wife? GAH! I know I know…bear with me on this. Review here or on twitter…Qgirl25 Thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank for the reviews guys! From what I've read I guess I shocked a lot of people! Mission accomplished I guess...let's carry on with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: Once again I do not own any characters cause if I did...well...we can talk about that later.**

Chapter 3

Elliot could not believe what he heard from Melinda's mouth. He kept going over it in his head _the DNA was a match to yours and there was a pubic hair. How the hell is this possible? He never touched the girl. He would never have consensual sex with a minor let alone RAPE someone. What the hell was happening? _His head was spinning with so many questions that he didn't hear Liv calling his name.

"Elliot, El, Elliot! Are you okay" she finally had to scream to snap him out of his trance.

"Um, yeah...no I don't know what I am Liv. How the hell is any of this possible? I mean I drove the girl home last night and that was it. I never touched her. How is my DNA on her? Why is this happening Liv"? He asked with desperation in his voice.

"I don't know, El but we will figure it out. Don't worry, please. This is all just a big misunderstanding. We will get to the bottom of this, I promise". She responded.

"Listen, El why don't you go home and talk to Kathy before she hears this from someone else, I'll head back to the house and see what's going on back there" Olivia suggested.

"I don't even know what to say to her right now Liv" he responded.

"She's your wife, El. She loves you and believes in you. You need her right now. Go to her and your family and let me take care of things at the station" Olivia begged.

"Thanks Liv, but there is no use avoiding it anymore, I need to go to IAB and talk with Tucker. I've avoided it long enough, and he was obviously looking for me at the house earlier. I don't want to give him more of a reason to think I'm guilty by avoiding him. I'll go over there and explain my side of things" Elliot said flatly.

"Okay, if you think that's what's best right now. You know I'll back you. I'll call you in a couple of hours and let you know of any knew developments and you can fill me in on your conversation with Tucker" she responded.

Olivia made her was to the door, but before she could reach for the handle, Elliot grabbed her by the wrist and she swung around. She found herself within very close proximity to him and the butterflies in her stomach confused her for a bit.

"Thanks Liv", Elliot said.

"For what"? She asked.

"For this...for everything...for believing me...believing in me. It means everything to me"

"Always, Elliot. I'll always believe you if you tell me something. I'll always believe IN you" she responded.

"I know. Same here." he said with a smile as he let her wrist go. "I'll talk to you in a few hours" he said as he walked out the door.

Elliot arrived at the IAB office and headed to Tucker's office. He was dreading this, knowing that Tucker has had it in for him for years. He is just gonna love this. He knew it was better to go to them, than to wait for them to come find him. He knew he had nothing to hide so he figured he would get this part of the investigation out of the way. _ Investigation? How is this possible? How did driving his daughter's friend home after they were finished studying turn into him being accused of rape with forensic evidence to boot? Was this a dream? More like a nightmare_, he thought to himself as he knocked on Tucker's door.

"Come in" Tucker said.

"Ahhh Detective Stabler, was wondering when you'd show up here. Saves me the trouble of hunting you down at the station"

"I'm sure by now you've heard what's going on. I figured I'd come in and let you take my statement" Elliot replied.

"Well, wasn't that considerate of you, Stabler. Have a seat detective. You know you are entitled to have your Union Rep present" Tucker informed him.

"I know I am. I didn't do anything I don't need my rep" Elliot replied.

"Okay, your call. You know that I will be recording this conversation right" Tucker asked.

"Yes" Elliot responded.

"Okay, Detective Stabler, please tell me your version of the events that took place last night between you and the victim, Kayla Masterson" Tucker said in a very official tone.

"Kayla Masterson is a friend of my daughter, Kathleen's. She was at my house last night studying with her. She needed a ride home. My wife, Kathy, was going to drive her but we needed milk from the store, so I offered to drive her home and stop at the store on my way back. We got into the car. I drove her straight to her house, which took about 20 minutes. She got out of the car. I left her house when I saw that she was safely inside and then drove to the store on my way home. I was home by 11 p.m. And went to bed. The next morning, my partner, Olivia Benson, informed me that she had interviewed a rape victim that morning with Detective Tutuola and that she had named me as her attacker. Detective Benson and I immediately went to the ME's office where I gave a sample of my DNA to prove that I had absolutely nothing to do with what happened to Kayla". Elliot recited.

"Have you received the results of the DNA test from the ME's office"? Tucker questioned.

"Yes, Detective Benson and I just came from there" he replied.

"Okay, would you like to share the results with me, detective"? Tucker asked.

"Tucker, I'm not an idiot. I know how this works. You already have the results" Elliot replied.

"Okay, Stabler you got me. Yes, I have the results. You know I have to arrest you based on what the ME said right"?

"Yes, I know. Can you give me a couple of hours to go home and explain things to my wife. I will turn myself in at the precinct. You have my word" Elliot begged.

"Stabler, pardon me if your word doesn't exactly make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside" Tucker shot back.

"Fuck you! I went to the ME of my own free will to clear my fuckin name. I don't know how or why the DNA matched but I will figure it out. I"m doing this by the book. I am going home to explain this to my wife and you will let me out of professional courtesy. I will meet you at the one-six in two hours, where you can get off by slapping the cuffs on me and dragging me to Central Booking" Elliot scream as he walked out slamming the door.

Elliot arrived home and sat in his car looking at his house for what seemed like hours. He noticed the fence needed fixing and they would probably need a new roof by next year. He figured the house could use a fresh coat of paint at some point also. He shook his head back into reality, which at this moment was not a new fence, paint or anything having to do with home improvements. He made his way to the front door, took a deep breath and walked into his house.

"Hey Elliot, your home. Great! I need to run out for a bit and now I don't have to take Eli with me" Kathy said.

"Kath, I need to talk to you" he responded.

"Oh that mix up with Kayla that happened this morning. Did you and Liv straighten everything out"? She asked.

"Not exactly" he said flatly.

"What do you mean not exactly? You said this was a simple trip to the ME's office and everything would be fine. Is this gonna take longer? Are you going to be gone all hours again, because I really don't have time for this Elliot. You know I'm starting my new job tomorrow and I need you around the house more. You promised!" she responded.

"KATHY! Can you let me explain, please"? He asked.

"Yeah, sorry. Go ahead"

"Yes, Olivia and I went to Doc Warner's office. I gave a DNA sample." his voice shaking.

"Okay, so what's the problem"? Kathy asked getting annoyed.

"Kathy, you need to let me finish for cryin out loud" he pleaded.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I just don't understand what's happening" she said.

"I'm trying to explain if you would just let me" now getting a little annoyed that his wife won't let him get a word in.

"Go ahead, Elliot. I'm sorry" Kathy apologized.

"Okay, so Doc Warner ran the DNA and it matched" he said softly.

"What? It matched? How the hell is that possible Elliot?" she asked totally floored.

"Kath, I have no idea. I never touched at the girl. There is no logical explanation for why my DNA was found on a rape victim. I will get to the bottom of this, but now it's obviously going to take some time" Elliot replied.

"How much time Elliot? I mean what are people gonna think? What will they say"? Kathy asked in all seriousness.

Elliot, not really in the mood to have to defend himself to his own wife screamed "Gee Kath, I'm really sorry if my getting accused of rape doesn't fit into your schedule right now or you are afraid of what the damn neighbors will think. I'm in a lot of trouble here. I know I didn't do anything but proving it is another story".

"Elliot, I am really confused. You have told me so many times that DNA doesn't lie. So why is it that the DNA is lying this time?" she said.

"The DNA is lying because I never touched her Kathy! What the hell are you asking me right now?" he quipped.

"Nothing, Elliot. Nothing. It's just that you told me it was much easier to catch the bad guys since DNA and now you are telling me that the DNA is lying and I'm just confused. I am a nurse. I do know a little bit about this stuff" Kathy replied.

"Jesus Christ Kathy, are you trying to ask me if I raped that girl? Tell me that is not where this conversation is going because I can't even respond to that question. Not coming from you. Not now". Elliot said obviously floored at where this conversation was going.

"I didn't say that Elliot. I was just reminding you of your own words. DNA doesn't lie" she said.

"Well fuck Kathy, this time it is lying. I don't know how or why but it is. I have to go to the station where I have to turn myself in to an asshole who has had it out for me for about 10 years now and will be beaming while he's cuffing me so maybe we can finish this conversation after my bail hearing" Elliot said with anger in his voice.

"How are we suppose to afford bail Elliot"? Kathy asked.

"Mortgage the house Kathy. I can't prove I"m innocent if I'm locked up. We don't have that kind of cash so the house is the only option" he replied.

Elliot moved in closer to Kathy feeling the need to seek comfort from his wife at this moment. The worst moment of his life to this point. She hugged him back but he felt her distance. He questioned it in his mind then decided he was just overreacting to the whole situation. They were both upset.

"Okay, I have to go. I can't be late or Tucker will send out the troops looking for me. I should be able to get a bail hearing today. Call the bank and meet me at the courthouse. I love you Kathy" he said.

There was no response from Kathy. She just watched as he walked out the door.

**A/N: Well, well what's up with Kathy? What's with the distance? Only time will tell! As always review here or on twitter Qgirl25 Thanks guys 3 !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I appreciate it more than you know! Sorry or the delay in updating….real life kicked my ass….Actually my kid was playing all stars for baseball and that was my entire life for about 3 straight weeks….anyway…let's move on…**

**Once again I own nothing…Dick Wolf does…blah blah blah**

**Chapter 4**

Elliot showed up at the precinct knowing what was ahead. Tucker was going to slap the cuffs on him and probably get a hard on while doing so. He figured getting bail wouldn't be a problem, and it was early enough in the day to get arraigned. He figured he'd be home by tonight.

When he walked in everyone was there, Fin, Munch, Cragen and Tucker. He didn't see Liv or Kathy though. He thought that was strange but just figured Kathy was running late and Liv was waiting for her.

"Okay, Tucker, let's do this and get it over with" Elliot said.

"Detective Elliot Stabler you are under arrest for the rape of Kayla Masterson. You have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?" Tucker asked. Enjoying this a little too much.

"Yes, I understand" replied Elliot.

"Elliot, we will get you a lawyer and meet you at the arraignment. Don't worry about anything" Cragen shouted to him as Tucker led him out of the precinct to Central Booking.

Once Elliot was processed, he was led into the courtroom where he met his lawyer, Trevor Langan.

Elliot immediately said "What the hell are you doing here? I didn't hire you"

"Your partner called me…said something about you needing a shark and I was the deadliest one she knew" Langan replied.

Elliot couldn't help but laugh at Olivia's comment to Langan, and was touched that she took the time to find him a lawyer.

"Langan, I can't afford you" Elliot replied back.

"It's taken care of Detective Stabler. Don't worry about it" Langan replied.

Elliot looked perplexed wondering what Olivia had to do to get Langan to agree to represent him.

Judge Donnelly was presiding over the case. She made a comment that she was sorry to see Detective Stabler there under such circumstances. Casey Novak was the prosecuting attorney, which hurt Elliot that someone he considered a friend would choose to prosecute him but also understood she was just doing her job.

The charges were read, Elliot pleaded not guilty and Judge Donnelly asked about bail.

"The people ask for 1 million dollars" Casey said.

The courtroom exploded and Judge Donnelly had to threaten to have everyone removed.

Langan immediately responded by saying "Detective Stabler is a decorated officer in the NYPD and it would be more appropriate for ROR".

Novak quickly retorted with "The nature of this crime is particular heinous. The rape of a 17 year old girl"

Judge Donnelly said "Let's split the difference bail is set at $500,000 cash or bond" She then adjourned court for the day.

Langan asked Elliot if he could come up with the bail money.

Elliot replied "My wife is supposed to be mortgaging the house to get the bail. In fact, she should have been here by now. I guess she is with Olivia".

"Okay, well you know the drill they will lock you up until the bail is posted. I will be in touch with you tomorrow to go over everything" Trevor said to him.

"Thanks, Langan. I really do appreciate this" Elliot said as he held out his hand to shake it.

"Thank your partner, Detective"

"What does that mean, Langan? What did Olivia promise you?"

"That's for her to tell you if she chooses to. I'll talk to you tomorrow." He said as he walked away.

Elliot's mind was still wandering. What the hell did Liv do? He was jolted back into reality when the court officers came to handcuff him and put him in lockup until his bail is posted. As he was leaving the courtroom, he noticed Kayla sitting in the back of the courtroom. She gave him this smirk that threw him for a loop. _He thought to himself what is this girl up to? What was that look about?_ He was making a mental note to let Liv know about this later.

Elliot sat in lockup for the next four hours until a guard came to let him out telling him his bail had finally been posted. As he rounded the corner, expecting to see Kathy standing there, he found himself pleasantly surprised to find Olivia standing there with a smile on her face.

"Liv, where have you been? I was worried when you didn't show up at court" he said.

She thought to herself. He was being arraigned on a bogus rape charge and he was worried about me. Typical Elliot.

"Yeah, I um…I tried to get there but I was busy working on something. I'm really sorry I wasn't there" she said apologetically.

"Liv, it's fine. I'm just glad your okay. Is Kathy with you? He asked.

"No, El she's not" Olivia replied.

"Oh okay so she mortgaged the house, posted the bail and then must have had to get home to the kids right?" he asked slightly worried.

"El, um…..I don't…I don't know….

"Olivia, what is it? You are freakin me out. Where is Kathy?"

"El, I don't know where Kathy is". She said

"What is it?" Elliot asked.

"I have a letter from Kathy for you".

"So you did see her then."

"Yes, I'll explain later".

"Well what the hell is this letter? What does it say?" he asked nervously.

"I don't know, El. I didn't read it. It's addressed to you. I assume it's private. Do you want me to leave you alone while you read it?" she asked knowing damn well that letter could not have anything good in it.

"No, you can stay. It's fine"

Elliot slowly opened the letter, as his heart started pounding in his chest harder and harder. Now he was getting scared. He didn't know what to think. He was scared to read this letter, yet he knew he had to. He began to read the letter.

_Dear Elliot,_

_I'm writing this letter to you, because I think I will have a better chance of getting my point across if we are not speaking face to face with each other. You just left the house after telling me that your DNA matched the DNA found in Kayla. My head is spinning right now. I don't know what to think anymore. Everything is so confusing. I know you, Elliot. I know in my heart you could never hurt a child, and yet I also know as a nurse and the wife of a detective that DNA doesn't lie. This also made me realize that the problems we have been having recently are more serious than I had first thought. I need time Elliot. I'm going to take the twins and Eli and stay with my mom for a while to clear my head. Please don't call. I will be in touch with you in a few weeks. Please take care of yourself. I will speak with you soon, Elliot._

_Love,_

_Kathy_

His heart sank. Did she really just write him a "Dear John" letter? Did she just state she wasn't sure if she believed he may have raped a 17 year old girl? What in the hell was going on? He knew they had been having some problems lately but never suspected that she might want out of the relationship….or did he and he just didn't want to see it? His head was spinning.

"El, you okay" Liv asked with a worried look on her face.

"Ummm….I….no I'm not fine. Here read this" he replied.

"Elliot, I'm not going to read a personal letter from your wife to you"

"Liv, read the fuckin letter because I need to know if you are reading the same thing I am reading" he begged as he slouched over as if he was going to be sick.

Olivia took the letter and began reading. Her heart was breaking for him. She couldn't imagine how he felt just being bailed out of jail on a bogus charge and then reading this letter. She handed it back to him, giving him a little half smile that said she was sorry but didn't know exactly what to say.

"So from that half smile, I take it I didn't imagine what I just read. My wife actually just let me"

"I'm so sorry El. I had no idea you two were even having any problems. Why didn't you tell me"?

"I guess I didn't think they were that bad. Obviously, I was wrong. You know the funny thing is I'm more pissed and hurt about the possibility of her not believing me about Kayla than l am about her leaving me because of our problems. I can't talk about this anymore".

"I understand. Let's get you out of here and home." Olivia said apologetically.

"Home. Where is that?" he questioned.

"El, we will figure this out. Kathy said she's at her mom's house, so let me take you home so you can get some rest. We don't have to figure everything out today". She said.

As they were walking down the courthouse steps, Elliot turned to Olivia. He looked at her. Just starring. She asked him what was wrong.

"What did you have to do to get Lagan to represent me? How did I make bail when obviously my wife did not put the house up like we disused" he asked.

"Don't worry about that now, El. It's all been taken care of"

"Dammit, Olivia I was just arraigned on a rape charge and my wife of 20 something years wrote me a fuckin letter telling me she was leaving me I need some answers about something here. I want to know how the hell I just got out of jail and what you promised Langan to make him represent me.

"Fine!" Olivia screamed. "But not here. Let's go back to my place and I'll explain everything".

"Fine!" he screamed back.

About 20 minutes later they arrived at Olivia's apartment. She unlocked the door, and walked through holding it open for Elliot. She threw her coat on the couch and kicked her shoes off. She went right to the refrigerator, which was devoid of food as usual, but was able to find two beers. She popped one open for herself and gave one to Elliot. Elliot opened his bottle and in one gulp half of it was gone. She gave him another one. She knew he needed it.

"Okay, Olivia thanks for the beer and the stimulating conversation but enough stalling now. Tell me what the hell is going on" he said sternly.

"Okay, do you want to sit down?"

"I don't want to sit down Olivia. I just want to know what the fuck is going on" he screamed at her like never before.

Olivia actually looked scared for a minute. Then snapping back into reality realized she was with Elliot and had nothing to be scared of. He just never screamed at her like that before. She realizes he has had a total shit day but was still surprised and hurt considering she's been with him and on his side every step of the way.

"Liv, I am so sorry I yelled at you. None of this is your fault. I should not have screamed at you like that. I'm just really confused right now. My head is spinning with crazy thoughts. My wife left me. I've been accused of rape. Rape Olivia. Me. What hell is happening to my life?" he said with a tear forming in the corner of his eye.

"Elliot" was all she could manage to say at that moment. She wanted to comfort him but didn't know how. She resolved that all she could do is be honest with him and just be there to help him through this.

"Liv, it's okay. Could you just tell me what happened today?" He was practically begging at this point.

"Okay, El. I received a phone call from Kathy earlier asking me to meet her. I figured she wanted me to help her get things straightened out with posting the bail and stuff. We met at a dinner. When we got there she just came out and told me she was not going to put up the house for your bail and handed me the letter to give to you. I begged her to tell me why and what was going on but she wouldn't talk to me. She just made me promise that I would give you the letter and be here for you if you needed me" she explained.

"So she told you she was leaving me and you let me read it in a letter?" he asked incredulously.

"NO! I would never do that Elliot. Shit I thought you knew me. She never said word one about leaving you. She said exactly what I told you. Nothing more nothing less. I promise, Elliot" Olivia said almost in tears.

"Liv, I know I seem to be continuously apologizing to you today, but I'm sorry. I know you would have told me if you knew. That wasn't fair. I'm really sorry. Please continue. Get to the part about you making some kind of deal with the devil…uh…. I mean Langan and how I was bailed out of jail. What did you do Olivia?" He sounded almost angry.

"I didn't DO anything Elliot except try to help my best friend out of shit situation and all I seem to be getting for it is a lot of shit from you which I don't fuckin deserve" she screamed back at him with her face turning red.

Elliot walked toward her. He was so close. She felt him breathing. He's never been this close before, or has he? He put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. His hands on her shoulders sent a shiver down her spine like never before, sending an ache through her. What the hell was going on she thought to herself? This is Elliot. My partner. My best friend. He is not supposed to be sending shivers down my spine. She decides it's just been a really intense day and shakes it off.

He is looking into her eyes and seeing the hurt that he just put there with his words and wants to die. He wonders to himself has he ever stood this close to her before. He must have. Why is this time different? Why is his dick twitching slightly? I'm fuckin married he thinks. Well my wife did just leave me, but this is Olivia. My partner. My best friend. It HAS been a really intense day he decides.

"Liv…uh…..I…I know you didn't do anything except stick by me through this whole miserable day" he says taking his hands off her shoulders awkwardly. "I am so sorry. You did not deserve that". He says apologetically.

"It's okay, El. I know this has been a shit day which is the only reason I'm going to forgive you but don't even think about ever talking to me like that again" she said with a huge smirk on her face.

"Yes, ma'am" he replied.

They both let out a laugh, which definitely broke up the sexual tension that had left them both thinking what the hell was that?

"Okay, do you want to hear the rest of the story now?" she asked.

"Yes. Sorry. Please."

"Okay, so after Kathy left the dinner and wasn't going to bail you out I figured I better try to do something. I know I never told you this. Actually, I never told anyone but I own some property upstate. It's just a cabin on a lake in Poughkeepsie, NY. It was left to me by my mother. She took me there a few times when I was young. I haven't been back since she died. I figured I would put it to good use"

He cut her off right there.

"Olivia, no. Tell me you didn't" he begged.

"Elliot, it's no big deal. You are innocent and not going to run so it really was a no brainer to use the property to get you out" she explained.

"Liv, I don't know what to say. I can't believe you did that for me"

"Really? You thought I would just let you rot in jail till the trial if I had a way to get you out?" she asked with a perplexed look on her face.

"No, I guess not. I don't know how to thank you"

"You don't have to thank me"

"Okay, let's get to the Langan thing. What did you promise that shark?" he asked completely intrigued.

"It's really not a big deal El. Why don't we just drop it and go out and get something to eat. My treat" she said heading toward the door.

As she walked past him to the door, he grabbed her arm and swung her around. There she was again right in his face and he was having the same reaction he was before. What the hell, he thought to himself.

"Not so fast, Liv. Tell me. Now".

"Okay, it's not a big deal. I agreed to go out with him."

Elliot felt like someone kicked him in the gut. Why would he care if she went out with Trevor, besides the fact that he's an asshole? All Liv's boyfriends are assholes he thought to himself. Why does this feel different?

**A/N: Somebody seems a tad jealous don't they? Well there is no time for that…our hero needs to clear his name before this goes to trial! Oh yeah I know some thought in the last chap that it was OCC for Kathy not to believe Elliot….hope I straightened that out a bit in this chapter. If not, I'm just gonna say…it's fiction people(and you know who you are LOL) and my story and I can write it how ever I want *said while stomping my feet!* As always please review here or on twitter…Thanks guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews guys…..I'm becoming a review whore…I love them. Okay…onward..**

**Again…I own nothing….Dick Wolf does yada yada yada**

Chapter 5

It's been three weeks since Elliot's arraignment. The trial is set to begin in two months. He and Olivia have been working for a week straight trying to figure Kayla out and what her angle could be regarding the accusations. They have come up with nothing. They have gone over her statement to Olivia and Fin a dozen times and can't find anything. They decided they needed a new approach.

"Liv, we are getting nowhere fast. You wanna get outta here for a while?"

"Elliot we need to clear your name. I didn't think you wanted to go to trial"

"I don't. I will clear my name but it's not going to happen today and I'm not going to jail tomorrow so if we take a day off it's not gonna make a difference. Remember I have plenty of free time now that I've been suspended."

"Sorry, El"

"Well, I really didn't except them to let me keep my gun and badge after being accused of rape" he said with a bit of a smile that Olivia hadn't seen in weeks.

"Wow, El you're kind of happy today. What's that all about?"

"I don't know. It's a beautiful day out. I'm hanging out with my beautiful … ..he stopped mid sentence.

Did he just call Olivia beautiful to her face? Shit he thought to himself. What the hell is wrong with me?

Olivia, trying to break the tension that just built in the room, said "Ummm okay El…let's get outta here. You are right. It's beautiful out today. Where do you want to go?"

"How about Central Park?" he asked.

"Perfect!" she said throwing on a pair of sneakers.

They arrived at the park around mid day. It was full of skateboards, roller bladders, kids on their bikes, flying kites, families having picnics. It almost made the rest of the horribleness disappear, if only for a few hours. They walked through the park. They went on the merry-go-round. They laughed. Olivia saw something in Elliot that had been missing for weeks. Happiness. He looked happy. She wasn't exactly sure why, as he had a rape trial coming up and his wife left him but he really looked happy, not just content to deal with all this bullshit. She couldn't help but wonder what bought all of this on. Before she knew it, Elliot had joined a Frisbee game with a bunch of kids and elected Olivia to join in too. Without, mentioning to her that it was tag Frisbee she caught the Frisbee, he came up behind her and with all his strength wasn't able to just tag her but sent her, along with himself, straight to the ground. She rolled over with him on top of her hysterical with laughter. When he realized he hadn't hurt her, he started laughing along with her. They laid there with him on top of her for a good 10 minutes just laughing. When the laughing stopped, it all became too intense. He leaned in, she leaned up to meet him and he planted the most intense kiss on her. At first she wanted to run, not understanding what was going on, but it was too amazing and she didn't want it to end. She grabbed him around the neck and pulled him further into her mouth. She couldn't get enough of him, and she knows she would have had more of him had they not been in the middle of Central Park with many on-lookers at this point.

They finally broke apart. They were both feeling the ache of wanting much more from each other. Elliot stood up trying unsuccessfully to hide the fact that his dick was as hard as a rock, and helped Olivia to her feet. They stood there with that awkward silence for about a minute, although it felt like an eternity. They thanked the kids for the game and started to walk in the other direction. She was walking slightly ahead of him, something she didn't usually do. He grabbed her arm and swung her around so she was now flush against his body and his piercing blue eyes would not stop their stare. She pulled away. Not too far, but enough to get a little space between them so she could actually think without him being right in her face, although as she as she pulled away, she felt a pull back towards him, confusing the hell out of her. Finally, the silence was broken.

"What was that Elliot"? she asked.

"Well Liv, where I come from that is what we call one hell of a kiss" he said laughingly.

"I'm being serious, El" she said smiling a bit.

"You think I'm not?" he said right back.

"Elliot! Can we talk serious for a minute. What just happened between us?"

"I don't honestly know Liv. If I made you feel uncomfortable I apologize, but it somehow felt right. I can't explain it. Are you sorry you kissed me back"? he asked puzzled, as he remembered her pulling him closer and wanting so much more.

"I….uh….El…..I …no I'm not sorry, but I know that I should be"

"Who says you should be"?

"I do Elliot. You are my partner. My best friend. My married best friend" she shot back.

"Well two out of three are correct. Divorce papers came to my house today".

"Oh El. I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Wait! Is that what that kiss was about? You are upset that you were served with divorce papers and you needed an ego stroking so you kissed me to get it"?

"Are you fuckin serious right now Olivia? You think I would do that to you? He spat back moving closer. "Let me tell you this Olivia" She could feel the heat of his breathe on her he was so close right now. She thought she might pass out. "When I kissed you, I didn't need an ego stroke. I wasn't thinking about Kathy or the divorce papers. All I was thinking as I was lying on top of you was that I wanted to kiss _YOU _Olivia. It wasn't about anyone or anything else and from your response, I think you know that".

"You have such an ego Elliot!" she yelled.

"Whatever makes you sleep better at night Liv! Look me in the eyes and tell me that kiss didn't rock your world and make you want more and I will drop it, buy you dinner and we'll go back to working on my case"

"Elliot, this is ridiculous. I don't know what you want from me!"

"Just a little truth Liv. That would be refreshing considering how the last three weeks have been going. You think you can manage that"? he said with some slight anger in his voice at the same time begging for something, anything from her.

"El, what do you want me to say that that kiss was amazing? Okay, fine yeah it was amazing. You want me to tell you that since you have been staying with me since the arraignment that every time you walk into the room I get butterflies in my stomach. Fine! I do. You want me to tell you that the few times I've caught you coming out of the shower that I've been completely turned on? Okay fine I have! You want me to tell you that whenever you walk out my door, I miss you and can't wait until you come back? Okay, I do. Are you fuckin happy now"?

Elliot couldn't help but laugh a bit and said "butterflies? I give you butterflies Liv? You're checking me out when I come out of the shower? All I asked was that you admit you like the kiss but your admission of how much I turn you on was not quite what I expected, but to answer your question, yes I'm very happy".

"You're a pig!" she said as she gave him a little slap on the shoulder.

He laughed and noticed that she was turning red from embarrassment after her admission. He felt like he should break the tension somehow so he did the only thing he could think of at the time. He moved closer, took her in his arms slid his hands down to her waist and kissed her again. When they finally pulled away from each other they were both panting. He whispered into her ear in that low husky voice that turned her on like no other man could "I want you". She pulled back and got herself together.

"Liv, what? Did I say something wrong"?

"No, El. It's no you. It's this. It's all of this…it's too…..too intense right now. I don't know where my head is. I need to think".

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to push you. I won't do anything you don't want me to do. I wouldn't force you into anything"

"I know that, El. I'm obviously not going to deny there is something happening between us, but I need to know if it's all the intensity of the upcoming trial, Kathy leaving you, you being suspended. I need to know that it's_ ME_ you want and this is not just a rebound fuck that you want. I need you to understand this."

"Liv, I can promise you this has nothing to do with anything except you and me, and for the record as much as I may want you, you could never be a rebound fuck to me. In fact, I could never just fuck you Olivia. You are so much more than that" he stated adamantly as he started to walk away.

Olivia caught up with him and grabbed him. "Elliot, I'm sorry I wasn't trying to imply that you would ever use me. I just don't know what this is. I know it's something, and if it was anyone _BUT _you I would just say screw it let's go into that cave over there, fuck and get it over with. I can't do that with you. You mean too much to me. Our partnership and friendship mean too much to me. I _NEED_ you to understand. Please say you do."

"I do understand, Liv. Honestly, I do understand. We will just take this real slow and see what happens. I don't know what this is either, but I want to know."

" I want to know also" she responded.

"Come on, I'll buy you dinner" he said.

As they started walking to leave the park, he intertwined their fingers together. She felt a shiver in her whole body just from his touch.

"Is this okay?" he asked looking down at their hands.

"Yeah, it's better than okay" she responded.

They arrived back at Olivia's apartment around 5. She went right into the bathroom to take a shower. The whole time thinking about everything that transpired in the park. Holy shit she thought to herself. He wants me. He said he wants me. He kissed me. He kissed me like I've never been kissed before. Shit! What the hell is going on? Am I falling for my partner? My best friend. Oh this can't be good. He's married. He _IS_ getting a divorce. They've been down this road beforethough, Kathy left then ended up pregnant and he did the right thing and went back. How is this time different? They never kissed before. Everything about this time felt different but was it? Was this wrong? Maybe it was wrong, but how can something that felt so amazing be wrong? She stood there and let the water run down her face and her body and could not stop thinking about that kiss. How could one kiss..well two actually make her weak in the knees. It _was_ Elliot she thought to herself. His good looks were never lost on her. This went beyond looks though. This was Elliot. This was the man she trusted with her life every day. She shook her head to get herself back into reality and got out of the shower.

"Liv what do you want me to get for dinner"? she heard him yell from the living room.

"Ummmmmm….I'll be right out El"

Olivia walked out of the bedroom wearing what Elliot thought was the sexiest black dress he had ever seen. It was like it was custom made for her. It fit her perfectly. Her hair was a little bit wavy and lay perfectly on her shoulders. Her ass. He noticed her ass. It was perfect. He had seen her ass so many times over the past 12 years but today was different. Today it was indescribable. He wanted to grab her and make her his, but he remembered their talk in the park today. They didn't know what this was and were going to take it slow. But damn she looked good.

"Liv, you look…..amazing….beautiful" he told her.

"Thanks" she said starting to blush.

"I mean I thought we were ordering in, but if you want me to take you out I can do that. You can't sit around the house and eat pizza in that dress"

"El, I uhhhhhhhhhh….I'm going out tonight"

"What?" he asked confused. He knew no way was she going out with Alex and Casey dressed like that.

"I have my date with Trevor tonight, remember? I told you this weeks ago"

"Are you serious Olivia? You are still going out with that asshole after what happened between us in the park today?" he asked getting really pissed off.

"Yes, I am Elliot and I really don't appreciate your tone considering I'm going out with that " _ASSHOLE" _for you! Because I believe in you. I have since day one. I have done nothing but try to make this as right as I can for you and this is what I get for it?"

"Hey! I never asked you to pimp yourself out so I could get a good defense lawyer!"

"You son of a bitch" she screamed at him with tears starting to stream down her face.

He knew as soon as he said it he was going to regret it and he did.

"Liv, I….I'm sorry".

"Save it Elliot! I don't want to hear your lame excuse for practically calling me a whore. It's fuckin dinner Elliot. All he asked in return for defending you was that I have dinner with him. Nothing more. No pressure. I thought it was a fair deal to get you a great defense attorney. You may actually believe that I would "_PIMP"_ myself out for you and sleep with Trevor but you would be wrong. I care about you Elliot. You are my partner. You are my best friend. I may even be falling for you, but all that aside I would not sleep with someone for you. So get your ego in check and don't wait up for me!"

**A/N: OH ELLIOT…..why does our hero always let his jealousy fuck things up? Ahhhh well he can get jealous over me any day! So how's the date gonna go? Would she sleep with Trevor just to spite Elliot? I guess you'll have to wait and see!**

**Read and review here or on twitter…Thanks guys Qgirl25 on twitter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Love them….love the suggestions and love that you guys are into the story!**

**Dick Wolf owns them… sad but true **

**Chapter 6**

Elliot starts pacing around Olivia's apartment. What just happened? He practically called her a whore. What the hell was he thinking? Oh shit how is he going to make this one right? It's dinner. She did it for him. God! Everything she has done has been for him. Why is he being such a prick he thinks to himself? Why is the fact that she is out with Trevor right now making him sick to his stomach? I mean she's been out with a ton of guys over 12 years. Yeah, they were all pricks and assholes but it never felt like this, well maybe Dean Porter did but that's only because he was a MAJOR asshole. Trevor isn't a horrible guy. He's a good lawyer. Am I falling for my partner?

He figured Olivia left at 7 p.m. maximum amount of time dinner could possibly be would be about 2 hours so she should be home around 9 and he would make everything right. He had to. Something was happening between them. Something that has made him happier than he has been in quite a long time, if he's completely honest with himself. He can't screw this up. He will just sit up and wait for her to come home.

Nine o'clock comes around and Olivia is still not home. Elliot figures he will just relax on the couch, watch the ball game and she should be home any minute now.

He hears what seems to be here key in the lock. The place is pitch black except for the dim light from the TV. He starts to wake up wondering what time it is and how long he's been asleep. He struggles to open his eyes and look at his watch.

"What the hell Olivia? It's 3 in the morning! You are just getting home?"

As soon as the words left his mouth he wanted a do over. He was picking up right where they left off before she walked out. He was being a jealous asshole but he couldn't help it. His mind was wandering with thoughts of what they possibly could have been doing for the past 7 hours. He wasn't sure he wanted to know..

"Yes, Elliot I am just getting home. I told you not to wait up for me"

"Liv, you also said you were ONLY having dinner with the guy. You've been gone seven fuckin hours. So I am just going to assume you had a lot more than dinner".

"Well Elliot I would expect nothing less from you, especially after our earlier conversation. You are an asshole you do know that right?"

"Why Liv? Why am I an asshole because you went out with some other guy for seven hours after you had your tongue down my throat a few hours before?"

"Elliot, I suggest you stop talking because you are making me even more angry than I was when I walked out before and I'm going to say something I will regret later but won't regret now. So, that being said I'm going to bed. We need to get up early and get back to working on your case"

"Are you serious Olivia? You're just going to go to bed and not tell me what happened tonight?"

"Are you being serious Elliot? You want me to come home and tell you all about my date? What are you my big brother? My father?"

"I thought I was someone you care about. That kiss this afternoon said I was"

"Don't pull this shit on me Elliot. You know dammed well that I care about you. I have always had your back, backed your play not just since this mess started but for last 12 fuckin years. How dare you even question my loyalty to you and our partnership"

"You're right, Liv. You have always stuck by me. No questions asked. You've always believed in me no matter what and had my back. I know that. Tonight I just went nuts thinking about you going out with Trevor and then you being gone half the night. My mind went places it probably shouldn't have. I was jealous. I admit it. I know you went out with him for me, and this whole thing between you and I is new and I had no right to get upset with you. I am sorry Liv. Truth is there is only one person I want you to go out with. Me. I admit it. I don't want any other guy touching you or even thinking about you, but that's your decision. I'm really sorry, and it won't happen again".

"Yeah, until next time" Olivia says sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Okay, you're probably right. I'm going to get jealous. I can't help it Liv. You are amazing, and lately I've just realized how much and have come to the conclusion that I don't want to lose you. I can't. You are all I have left at this point. Without you, I am lost".

"Elliot, if you don't know by now that you will never lose me you don't know me at all. We have been to hell and back together. Have I ever let you down? Have I ever abandoned you, even when you pushed me away? NO! I have not. I believe in you. I believe in something that is happening between us and I'm not running. For the first time in my life I'm not running away from something good. I'm scared to death about the way you make me feel but I'm gonna stick it out and figure out what it is. You need to trust me, trust whatever this is between us, and trust that I knew what I was doing with Trevor".

"I know Liv. You're right. I'm sorry again"

"Which was nothing by the way"

"What was nothing" he asked.

"NOTHING happened with Trevor. We parted ways at the restaurant about 10 o'clock".

"Then where have you been for five hours?"

"Well if you had calmly asked me that when I came in instead of jumping down my throat and assuming Trevor had me up against some wall fucking the hell out of me, I would have gladly told you that I walked around the City for a while and then caught a midnight movie and came home"

"Why didn't you come home right after dinner?"

"Because you pissed me off so freakin bad before I left there was no way I was coming back here. Wanted to teach you a lesson and needed to think for a while. Sorry if I worried you"

"So you stayed away for five hours just because I pissed you off? Wow…and people call me stubborn"

"Well I was going to make you think I slept with Trevor, but I knew you would break something and since you are suspended and going through a divorce, I figured you couldn't afford to pay for it" she quipped.

"HA! HA!" he laughed sarcastically.

They both laughed which broken up the tension that had built up during their fight. The mood was somewhat lighter now. Elliot stood up and helped Liv to her feet. They were face to face again. This time, Elliot backed away, confusing Olivia a bit.

"El, you okay?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah, fine. Can I ask you something Liv?".

"Of course"

"I need you to be completely honest with me. No matter what the answer. Promise me?" He sounded almost like a child begging to be taken to the circus the next day.

"Elliot, I've never lied to you. I won't start now. What is it? You're starting to scare me"

"Why do you believe in me so fiercely? I mean honestly has there been one second since this whole thing started that you questioned my innocence, even for a minute?"

"Never!" she answered .

"You're belief in me never wavered. You believed in me every second from the start. Why Liv? Why do you know so fiercely that I am innocent and my own wife doesn't"?

"I can't speak for Kathy. I can only speak for myself. Elliot Stabler you are many things. You are a hot head, a jealous freak, which by the way is annoying and hot as hell at the same time. You are the best cop I know. You are the best man I know. You are the person I trust everyday with my life out on the streets, and slowly you are becoming the person I trust the most with my heart. You are the one person in this world who has never let me down. You've been there for me during the worst and best times of my life and have always had my back. You are all those things and more Elliot, but the one thing you are not and could never be is a rapist. I don't know a lot Elliot. I don't believe in a lot of things. I've become jaded over the years, as you know but one thing I know as sure as I know my own name is that you would never rape anyone. I don't care what the evidence says. I don't care about the DNA. I believed in you when this started, and I will believe in you until we prove your innocence".

"Liv…..I…uh….I don't know what to say, except that your belief in me is what is getting me through every day. I'm scared Liv. I know I'm innocent, but we both know there are plenty of innocent guys sitting in jail right now. You are the only good thing I have right now. I need you. I need to hang on to you because sometimes I really feel like I'm starting to lose it. I have my moments, and they are mostly only with you, where I will laugh and I can forget what's going on for a little while, like this afternoon in the park, but then reality hits me again and I feel lost and alone".

She moved across the room to get closer to him, as she put her hands on his shoulders. She started into his beautiful blue eyes. She said to him without looking away for even a second "El, as long as I still have a breath in my body, you will NEVER be alone in this world".

She saw a tear start to form in the corner of his eye, and just pulled him into a hug. Even after everything that had happened in the park that afternoon, the hug was not sexual in any way. It was just the most comfortable thing Elliot had ever felt. He didn't think about sliding his hands to her ass or kissing her or even fucking her at this point. All he thought about was this woman who he was holding and who was holding him believed in him. She believed in him in ways that no one ever has and he knew no one ever would. A feeling of complete calm and peace rolled through his body. He knew at that moment that no matter what happened, he was not alone, and that as long as he had Olivia he would be okay.

"Let's get some sleep. We need to clear your name tomorrow" she said as she pulled out of the hug.

"Okay, sounds like a plan. Thanks Liv"

"For what"?

"For everything. For sticking by me, letting me crash here, saying I turn you on and most of all just for believing in me".

"Believing in you is not hard Elliot. It's not a chore. It's just something that is natural to me. It's like breathing Elliot".

Olivia and Elliot said their goodnights. She went to her room and he went back to the couch. For the first time in weeks, he lay there with a smile on his face, thinking that as long as he had that woman in the other room on his side, he would be okay. _But would he really?_

_**A/N: Am I killing you guys with the sexual tension….if so mission accomplished! If not, FAIL on my part! So who is Kayla really? And who makes a surprising entrance back into Elliot's life? Well you must continue to read to find out!**_

_**Review here or on twitter…Qgirl25 Thanks guys! Xoxoxox Lynn**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews guys! You're awesome…I really appreciate it. To the nameless faceless person who thinks this is the worst story they ever read…..how about saying that to mah face! YAY! Anyway….on with more important things than jealous bitches…**

**Once again….I own nothing….Dickie does….sad **

Chapter 7

Another week had passed and Olivia and Elliot were not making any more progress on his case. In fact, it seemed every lead they tracked down was just a dead end. Elliot was becoming frustrated, and Olivia was becoming worried. She knew they had to figure out how and why Kayla set Elliot up before he had to take his chances with a jury.

Olivia arrived home from work that night. She walked into the apartment to find Elliot asleep on the couch. She looked at him thought to herself_, this man may be the death of me. How does someone who is just lying there asleep turn me on so much. What is this pull and hold this man has on me. Why do I love it so much? Am I actually in love with my partner? I know we've become close. He's kissed me more than a few times, but it's never gone further than that. I assumed it was because he wanted things to be right before we took the next step. Maybe, he just doesn't feel the same way. Olivia was startled out of her thoughts when she heard Elliot begin to wake up._

"Hey Liv" he said yawning. "I fell asleep reading the statement you and Fin took from Kayla that day. How was work?" he asked.

"It was good. Glad to be home though. Did you find anything we can use to discredit Kayla?"

"No. There is absolutely nothing that looks suspicious. I'm missing something or I've been looking at it too long. I'm gonna give it up for tonight. I'll take another look with fresh eyes in the morning".

"I was thinking, I would go to Kayla's place tomorrow see if I can get her to trip up somehow" Olivia said.

"Liv, if the captain finds out you are anywhere near her he will have your badge. You know he told both of us to stay away from her and let Munch and Fin handle it".

"I know. I'm just going to go over her original statement with her, and see if she waivers in any way. I'll be in and out in 15 minutes. The captain will never find out".

"Liv, don't do this. Not for me, please. If you got in trouble or lost your job trying to help me, I would never forgive myself".

"Elliot, this is our best shot. Let's just talk about it tomorrow. I don't want to fight with you tonight".

"What do you want to do with me tonight, Liv?"

Olivia had her back to Elliot and couldn't help but let out a little smirk when he said that.

"Who said I wanted to do anything but go to bed, Detective?"

"Ahhhh okay….did you want to go to bed alone?" he asked in a low husky voice.

She turned around there he was standing right there, practically flush against her body. She could feel his hot breath on her and it sent a shiver down her spine. He stepped closer grabbing her at the waist and pulling her flush with his body. He leaned in and kissed her. It was a light kiss, but it drove her insane. She moved her hands up to waist staring into his blue eyes the whole time. She moved her hands up his strong, muscular back until she reached the nape of his neck. By this time, he was all over her neck, her earlobe, her collarbone everywhere he could find. He couldn't get enough of her. He wanted to swallow her whole.

"Well, Liv?" Elliot asked as he continued his assault her mouth and neck.

"Uh…..I….what?" she managed to get out.

"Do you want to go to bed alone" I asked.

"I…want….I want….I just know right now I need you to keep doing what you're doing. Feels good. You feel good. Don't stop, please". She begged.

In a low husky voice that always drives her crazy he whispered into her ear "I want you Olivia. I want you so bad right now it almost hurts".

"God, Elliot if you keep talking like that to me, I just might cum right here and now"

The thought of that sent an ache through Elliot's body. The thought that he had such power over this woman that just his voice and a kiss could bring her to the brink was just about the sexiest thing he'd ever heard.

"Should we test that theory. I can talk dirty to you all night" he said in that low voice again.

"El, God. Take me to bed. Please now. I need you on me, in me right now".

She jumped up and wrapped her legs around her waist, as he carried her into the bedroom. His mouth never leaving her neck or mouth. Olivia threw her head back as they were making their way to the bedroom. She was moaning his name and couldn't keep her eyes open. He was so turned on right now his dick was starting to hurt. He knew he had to get inside her now, but he wanted to make this slow and special and let Olivia know how much she means to him.

By the time they reached the bedroom, Olivia had rid Elliot of his tie and had his shirt half unbuttoned. He put her on her feet and she grabbed at the rest of the buttons on his shirt. She slowly and seductively undid the buttons, now deciding to drive him insane, which she was accomplishing. He started to undo his belt but she pushed him against the wall and fought with his hands for control. She undid his belt and released his manhood, which was now truly starting to hurt and ache for her so badly he thought he might explode. He turned them around and pushed her into the wall and began working on her shirt. He lifted it up and over her head revealing a lacey black bra that sent his head spinning. He just starred for a minute. He needed to take her all in.

"Liv, you're beautiful" he whispered into her ear practically sending her over the edge again.

"El, please"

He unbuttoned her pants, pulled the zipper down, his eyes never leaving hers. She lowered the pants over her hips until they fell to the ground. He stood there, taking the rest of her in. He moved his hand over her abdomen making circles back and forth until Olivia was mumbling something incoherent and throwing her head back. Elliot was so turned on he thought he might cum before he even got a chance to get inside her. He took one finger and parted her lips and pushed it in. She screamed his name.

"Do you like that Liv? Does that feel good? Do you want more"? He whispered

"God, fuck yes El so so good. I want more. I want you. Don't stop. I need you inside me. I need you to make me cum. I need you to make me forget my name" she whispered back.

He looked at her and thought she was the sexiest most erotic thing he had ever seen. He slipped another finger inside her. She was so tight he couldn't stand it. He slipped a third one it and that was it for Olivia. She was so close. Elliot was pulling his fingers in and out and circling them around making her crazy. She threw her head back, struggling to keep her eyes opened. She couldn't. Elliot begged her to look at him while she came around his fingers. She opened them. She felt herself clenching around his huge fingers. She rode out her orgasm screaming his name. He almost came just watching her.

She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bed. She was still a bit sensitive from the intense orgasm she had just had, but she didn't care. She had been waiting for this moment for so long. She just wanted to feel him inside her. He threw her on the bed and crawled his way up to her assaulting her mouth again. She grabbed his neck and pulled him closer. His hands were all over her. Anything he could touch, he did. He moved from her waist to her breasts, to her face. His hands slid back down her to her waist, all the while his lips never leaving hers. It was intense for both of them.

Elliot took his hard as a rock cock and teased Olivia at her entrance. If she wasn't so turned on and basically useless right now, she may have smacked him. "Please Elliot. I need you in me right now" she begged. That was all he needed to hear. He slowly pushed himself inside her. She moaned, he moaned. It was slow and deliberate, teasing her the whole time. "God Olivia. You are so wet, so tight. Fuck! You have to be the sexiest thing I've ever seen" he whispered into her ear.

"Elliot, I….uh…Oh God yes…..right there….don't stop. Harder, faster please" she begged.

Elliot pushed into her as far as he could go. Olivia let out the most erotically intense scream he'd ever heard. He thought he hurt her, until he saw the look on her face was pure pleasure. He pushed in and pulled out just enough to drive her slightly over the edge. He now had his hands all over any part of her body he could reach, her breasts, her face, her hips, all the while pumping in and out of her and feeling himself on the brink of what he thought would be the most amazing orgasm he ever experienced.

He knew she was close. He could hear it in her moans and feel it throughout his body. A few more thrusts, and she would be done he thought to himself. She moved her hands to his slick, wet muscular back trying to pull him harder and deeper into her, as if that was possible. She threw her head back and just screamed his name over and over. The most intense orgasm just washed over her. She was sure that if heaven existed, this was it. Hearing her yell his name over and over, sent Elliot over the edge also. He screamed "Olivia, fuck….Oh…oh God you are amazing".

He collapsed onto her. Neither of them could move for about 10 minutes. They were both stunned and completely satisfied. Finally, Elliot rolled off her and just starred at the ceiling.

"That was amazing Olivia. I knew being with you would be amazing, but that was….."

"It was intense Elliot. The most intense, hottest, sexiest thing I've ever experienced. You took me to places I didn't know existed"

Elliot felt a smirk rise in his mouth. She was stroking his ego in the most fantastic way.

"So, maybe we could do this again sometime?" he asked.

"Count on it. I think we need to get some sleep now. We have a big day tomorrow. I need to clear my boyfriend's name" she retorted.

Boyfriend he thought. Olivia Benson's boyfriend. He lay there eyes half open falling asleep thinking to himself I could get use to this.

**A/N : Well there is it kids! The sexual tension is broken. Does that mean our heroes will live happily ever after? Don't count on it….this is fanfic! Were angst makes the world go round!**

**Review here or on twitter…..Qgirl25 Thanks guys! 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I love them because as someone(you know who you are) told me I'm a review whore! Anyway….onward….glad you are enjoying the story!**

Chapter 8

Olivia woke up feeling something she can't ever remember feeling in her life… happiness. She looked over and saw Elliot sleeping and just stared at him for about 10 minutes making sure he was real and what happened last night was real. She figured the fact that he was lying in her bed naked proved that last night was real. She figured she would get up and shower and let Elliot sleep. She had a big day ahead. She was going to see Kayla and try to shake her up a bit. She needed her head on straight to trip this girl up somehow. She quietly pulled back the blanket she was sharing with Elliot. She apparently wasn't as quiet as she thought.

"Liv?"

"Sorry, did I wake you" she said apologetically.

"No, that's okay. Where are you going? Sick of me already?"

"Hardly!" She exclaimed. "I figured I'd get in the shower before I woke you up. Remember I have a date to see Kayla this morning to find out what the little bitch is up to?"

"Liv, we talked about this last night. I really don't think it's a good idea that you go to see her".

"Elliot, I heard your concerns, and I completely understand them and appreciate them, but I am going to see her today. We need to clear your name and figure out what this girl is up to. You won't change my mind so let's not even bother having this conversation, okay?"

"Damn woman you are stubborn!"

"I think I learned that from my partner" she retorted. "I'm getting in the shower. Back in 10" she said as she walked toward the bathroom completely naked and shut the door.

As Elliot watched her walk to the bathroom wearing absolutely nothing he thought to himself….._she is going to be the death of me, OR I could be the death her first, _which gave him an idea. He got up tossed the blanket back and made his way to the bathroom.

He tried to open the door as quietly as possible. He heard Olivia singing in the shower, and it brought a smile to his face. He pushed back the shower curtain standing there stark naked, which shocked Olivia but made her smirk at the same time. They said nothing. It was all just understood between them. Elliot got into the shower and stood behind her. He grabbed the lavender smelling shampoo that Liv always used that drove him crazy, put some in his hands and began to massage it through her hair. She was wondering if it was possible to have an orgasm from a man shampooing her hair. He then poured the coconut body wash into his hand and worked it into a lather. He started to massage her back with it, making sure to get behind her ears and her neck, which was making her insane to point that she threw her head back against his shoulders and just moaned. He smirked. He knew he was getting to her. Mission accomplished he thought. He moved his hands up and down her back. The smell was intoxicating to him. His hands moved down her back to her waist, then around to her abdomen. She thought she might faint right there. He then moved one hand up to her right breast while the other found her clit. He rubbed both at the same time. She thought to herself…_this man is so fuckin talented with those hands fuck he's gonna be the death of me. _She was moaning his name, and he was loving every minute of it. As he began to moan her name, she became completely undone and began to clench around the three fingers that were now inserted in her.

"Olivia, you are amazing" he whispered in a husky voice into her ear.

"Elliot, God, you drive me insane. I want more. I need more".

With that, he spun her around shampoo and body wash now completely, washed away, and slammed her up against the shower wall. He moved his hands to her face and her wet hair and kissed her so intensely with the water washing over them, they both seemed to be mumbling incoherent things at this point.

"Fuck, Elliot…you are so hot" she groaned.

"Olivia, I knew being with you would be amazing but this is…it's…

"Intense"? She asked.

"So intense" he barely got out.

She lifted her right leg around her waist inviting him into her. She bucked her hips against him practically begging him to enter her. He didn't need any more coaxing. He knew what she wanted and needed, because he needed the same thing. He needed to feel something real, something good, something loving with all that was going on, and Olivia was it. When he was with her, he felt like everything just might be okay. He slammed into her over and over, the water was now getting cold and neither seemed to care….they just couldn't get enough of each other. Hands were flying everywhere and touching any part of the other's body they could. Elliot knew Olivia was close, as he tried to hang on. A few more times in and out and he knew he had her. He waited for her to scream his name and that was his undoing. They came together and slid down the shower wall lying in each other's arms. They were never happier.

Olivia was dressed and ready to go pay Kayla a visit. Elliot once again voiced his concern, obviously to no avail. Olivia was going to do this whether he wanted her to or not. She kissed him goodbye and promised to be back soon.

Olivia wasn't sure she had the right address. She made her way up to the door of an old run down trailer in a not so nice neighborhood. She thought to herself it was odd that Kathleen would be friends with someone who lived in a place like this. Not that the Stablers' were in anyway snobs, it was just very obvious to Olivia that Kathleen and Kayla came from very different worlds.

She knocked on the door. The door opened very slowly and there was Kayla standing there. She looked horrible, like she was strung out and hadn't slept in weeks.

"Hi Kayla. I'm Detective Benson. Do you remember me? We met the night you were at Mercy Hospital"?

"Yeah, sure I remember you. You took my statement the night I was raped by Detective Stabler".

Olivia cringed when he said those words….._raped by Detective Stabler, _She knew she had to be professional with her, as she was supposedly a victim, although Olivia had no doubt in her mind that this girl was no victim and that her story was the biggest bunch of bullshit she had ever heard. She thought back on last night and this morning in the shower, the way she and Elliot made love for the first and the second time and how gentle and loving he was. This was Elliot. I've known him for 12 years. He wouldn't hurt a child if his life depended on it. I need to rattle this girl.

"Kayla, do you mind if I come in for a few minutes? I just want to go over your statement one more time to make sure I have everything correct".

"Sure, whatever. Come on in" .

Olivia made her way in and was in shock at what she saw. This trailer was absolutely appalling. There were clothes all over the place, dishes in the sink, and the place had a rather obscene stench to it.

"Sit anywhere you want" Kayla said as she threw some clothes off a chair for Olivia to sit on.

"Thanks, but I'd rather stand if you don't mind"

"Eh, suit yourself"

"Do you want something to drink?" Kayla asked.

At first Olivia thought I'm not drinking out of her dirty glasses, then thought it might give her time to snoop around a bit.

"Sure, thanks. I'd love some tea if you have it" Olivia replied.

"Uh, yeah tea….my ma drinks that stuff. We must have some around here. I'll be right back".

"Take your time. I'm not going anywhere" Olivia replied as she started making her way through the trailer looking for anything that might help Elliot.

She figured she could easily go through most of this stuff and no one would notice, the place was such a dump. She moved papers around, looked under things, in drawers and found nothing. _How can there be nothing here? This girl is not the sharpest tool in the shed. She did not plan this by herself. There's something here. _She made her way toward what she assumed was Kayla's bedroom. It was a typical teenage girl's bedroom to an extent. Clothes all over the floor, papers shoved in a desk. The room looked like a tornado hit it. Then out of the corner of her eye, something was out of place. Neatly folded in the corner on a shelf was a nice sheet a pillow case set. It was light blue, satin with roses on it. Definitely not Kayla's type from what she could gather about the girl. She moved closer to get a better look. She heard Kayla calling her from the kitchen, asking if she wanted milk in her tea .

"Ummm…yeah that would be great. Thank you." Olivia then notice the bathroom right next to Kayla's room and yelled back to her "I'm just gonna use your bathroom for a minute. I'll be right out".

"Okay, sure" Kayla yelled back.

Olivia figured if Kayla thought she was in the bathroom it might buy her some time to get a look at those sheets. She took the sheets off the shelf and looked at them thoroughly. She noticed a stain on one side of the sheet. She thought that was interesting. Why have these nice folded sheets with a stain on them? Why were they not thrown all over the place waiting to be washed like every other piece of clothing in this place? These sheets were important. She didn't know how or why but they were.

She made her way toward the door of the bedroom figuring she'd been gone long enough and Kayla would start to get suspicious. On her way to the door, she walked by Kayla's desk and something caught her eye. It was a picture of Kayla with a man. She starred at the picture in disbelief. How could this be? What in the hell was going on here? She turned the picture over and gasped in horror. Kayla and Dad 2010 the picture said. "That lying little bitch" she thought to herself. She wished she could take the picture to show Elliot but Kayla could miss it. She needed to get out of there and do some more digging. She walked out of Kayla's room and bumped right into her.

"Sorry, Kayla. After I was done in the bathroom, I got turned around and ended up in your bedroom"

"Yeah, whatever it's cool. So what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

Actually, it's going to have to wait until another day. I just got a call from my captain and I have a case I have to attend to. I'll let myself out and be in touch with you"

"Okay, cool". Kayla replied.

With that, Olivia hightailed it out of there, jumped in her car and couldn't wait to get back to her place and share everything she learned with Elliot. While driving home, she got on the phone with an old friend from computer crimes and asked her to do her a favor. Her friend agreed and they hung up. If this lead panned out, Olivia thought Elliot could be cleared within a matter of days.

She arrived back at her apartment in record time. She ran up the stairs, put the key in the lock and yelled for Elliot.

"Liv. Are you okay?"

"YES!" she exclaimed out of breath.

"Damn, you scared the shit out of me the way you were yelling"

"Sorry, El. Okay, I need you to think really hard about what I'm about to ask you. Elliot this might be the most important thing I ever ask you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Liv, I will rock your world tonight" he said laughing.

She slapped him playfully and said "Can we be serious for like 5 minutes, please"

"I was totally being serious. What you don't want me to rock your world? That's not what you said last night and this morning, Liv"

"Shit Elliot, yes, okay I want you to rock my world" she said. "But, I'm gonna rock yours first".

"Oh shit Liv. I like the sound of that. Come on over here".

"Jesus Elliot! I'm not gonna rock it that way. I mean I will later, but fuck Elliot, for 5 minutes, maybe 10 I need you to stop thinking about sex and concentrate. Can you do that?"

"I think I can, Liv. I make no promises though" he busted out laughing.

"Elliot Stabler! This is fuckin serious"

"Okay, okay. I can be serious. Ten minutes is all you get Liv then I need you to come over here and let me rock your world"

_Shit, she thought to herself. Why the fuck was he so damn sexy when he talked about fuckin her. She was starting to get so turned on by his talk she was beginning to feel that all too familiar ache between her legs. Olivia, get a hold of yourself._

"Elliot! Shut the hell up and listen to me. Do you remember if you and Kathy owned a set of sheets that were light blue and satin with roses on them? Think very hard El. This is really important."

"I already know the answer Liv. Yes, I remember she bought them and I hated them. I told her I refused to sleep on them. Too girly I told her or something like that".

"Okay, but I assume Kathy won that fight and you did sleep on them correct?".

"Yes, I slept on them. Liv, what the hell does our bedding have to do with anything?"

"El, did you and Kathy you know…..when those sheets were on the bed?"

"Liv, I really don't think I should be discussing Kathy and I having sex with you of all people"

"Elliot, you were married for 20+ year and have five children. I know you had sex. I don't really care about your sex life per say but I do need to know if you had sex on those particular sheets".

"Okay Liv. Yeah we did. I remember because I was not happy about the sheets but then well…she…let's just say she persuaded me and we did".

"Elliot! This is great"

"Well, Liv I'm glad you think so. I don't know why you think so, but I'm thrilled that you do".

"Elliot. Do you remember if Kayla spent the night at your house that same night and more importantly do you remember ever seeing those sheets again?"

"Liv, that had to be at least four months ago. How the hell would I remember if Kayla spent the night?"

"Elliot. This is probably the most important thing I'm ever going to make you remember. I know it was a long time ago and at the time completely insignificant but I need you to remember if Kayla was either there that night or spent the night".

Elliot got a look in his eyes. He knew where Olivia was going with this. If he hadn't been so caught up in thinking about having sex with her he would have put it together sooner.

"Liv, I know where you are going with this. Did you find those sheets at Kayla's house?"

"El, I found a set of sheets and a pillow case that look exactly like them with a stain on them, which I am going to assume is your DNA, given your …..Ummmm…..night with Kathy. This is why I need to know if Kayla was there that night. Can you remember?"

"Shit, Liv. I wanna just say yes but honestly I don't know."

"Okay, let's do this. Do you remember seeing the sheets again after that night?"

"NO!" he exclaimed. I remember Kathy looking for them and then actually accusing me of hating them so much that I threw them away".

"Really? She thought you threw them away? Seriously?"

"Yes, Liv. Seriously."

"Okay, sorry. So the sheets go missing after you and Kathy….well after you and Kathy. Elliot, this cannot be a coincidence. Those have to be your sheets in Kayla's apartment. She obviously got the DNA off of them.

"Liv, do you hear what your are saying? This girl, who I barely know wanted to set me up so badly for rape that she stole sheets from my house with my DNA on them after I had sex with my wife, and then what, inserted the my sperm into her somehow so the rape kit would show my DNA?"

"YES!" she exclaimed very proud of herself.

"Liv, you know if someone came to us with that story we would laugh at them".

"We might, if it didn't make so much damn sense. Besides, remember the Bedtime Butcher case? Enough said. Let's get back to business".

"Okay, Liv, what's her motive then? I barely know the girl. She is supposedly a friend of Kathleen's. What could I have possibly done to her to make her want to set me up to go away for a lot of years?"

Olivia's phone rang. She checked the caller ID and immediately motioned to Elliot that she needed to take it. She talked for about five minutes and thanked the person on the other end profusely.

Olivia began to explain to Elliot that the call was from a friend of hers that she worked with in computer crimes. She had them run a check through a new database they have on Kayla.

"Elliot, remember how you just asked me about motive? Well, I can answer that with certainty now. Did I mention as I was leaving Kayla's bedroom this afternoon, that I noticed a picture on her desk. I recognized the man in the picture with her. I turned it over and it said Kayla and Dad 2010. My friend from computer crimes just confirmed it, and you won't believe who the man in the picture is Elliot, and when I tell you, you will have no doubt where the motive for all this bullshit comes from.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! YAY! Sooooooo who is the mystery man? I don't know…or do I? Oh I do cause I'm writing the story…..no worries I have the next chapter almost done….maybe an update later today or this weekend….Depends on how inspired I am. Anyone missing Kathy yet?**

**Review here or on twitter…Thanks guys! 3 Qgirl25**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I know I left you hanging and honestly I can't promise I won't do it again! Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

"You can't be fuckin serious. That son of a bitch is Kayla's father" Elliot yelled.

"I know. Relax El. This is actually a good thing. We now know what the motive for setting you up was. Or at least we have a good idea". Olivia replied.

"Okay, so what do we do now? We can't just accuse her. She still has the sheets. We need to have them tested and then confront her about her father." Elliot said in a panic.

"I know, I know. One thing at a time, El.

"Liv, we aren't even suppose to be investigating this. If anyone finds out we discovered this information any good lawyer can get it thrown out of court".

"We go right to Cragen and fess up or pass the information onto Munch and Fin and let them get it out of her".

" Do you think we can trust them?"

"ELLIOT! This is Cragen, Munch and Fin we're talking about. If there's anyone we can trust it's them".

"I know, Liv. I'm sorry. This is just been hard, but I will admit you being here and believing in me has made it easier. I don't think I'd still be standing if I didn't have you. You've gotten me through this you know?" he whispered into her ear as he moved closer to her.

"El, like I told you before, believing you is like breathing for me. It's just natural".

He leaned in and kissed her. It was a light kiss, but sweet. They hugged each other as if hanging on for dear life. To an extent, Elliot felt he was hanging on. Sometimes, he felt as though this would all be okay. When he was with her, he felt confident…..but when he was alone with his own thoughts, he wondered if he would get through this. Would his name be cleared? Would he go to jail? Would he ever see his kids again? He hadn't heard from them since Kathy left. The only communication was the divorce papers she sent him. He missed his kids, but he knew he had her.

"Elliot…..Elliot! Are you listening to me?".

"Sorry…..sorry Liv".

"Where were you just now? Thought I lost you there".

He moved closer, leaned in and whispered to her "Not a chance in hell you'll lose me".

She smiled and kissed him.

"I'm going to take this information to Cragen and see what he can do. He should be able to get Casey to get at least a warrant to search Kayla's apartment. We can then get the sheets tested".

"Oh Casey, my friend who tried to throw me in jail on a million dollars bail? That Casey?"

"El, she was doing her job. You know she doesn't believe you did this".

"Olivia, I don't know who believes me and who doesn't anymore. The only thing I know 100% for sure is that you believe me and at the end of the day that's all that really matters. We do have to remember one thing though, even if my DNA is on those sheets, that proves nothing. We need a confession from Kayla. It's the only way".

"I know. One thing at a time. Let me go talk to Cragen okay?"

She walked over to him and told him it would all be okay. She kissed him goodbye and she left.

Olivia arrived at the station and was immediately greeted with a hug from Munch and Fin. She smiled at them, looked around and realized how much she missed the station. She had taken a leave since she had time, to help Elliot deal with the rape charge. She looked over at their empty desks, hoping that someday soon they would both be back sitting in them. Although, given their new relationship, she wasn't sure how that would work. She figured she should not get ahead of herself. They need the charges against Elliot dropped before they could even think about what came next.

She told Munch and Fin that it was great to see them but she really needed to talk to the captain and that she promised to say goodbye before she left.

She knocked on Cragen's door and when he said come in, she opened the door slowly.

About 30 minutes later, Olivia came out of the captain's office with a huge smile on her face. She had explained everything about the sheets she saw in Kayla's apartment and about the pic with Kayla and her father. Cragen said he would speak to Novak and find a way to get a warrant and pick Kayla up and question her.

Olivia approached Munch, gave him a hug and told him she missed him and hoped to be back soon. She then turned to Fin who gave her a look like he missed her a lot. They hugged. Olivia made her way to the elevator when she heard a voice calling after her.

"Liv, wait up!"

"Fin, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong I just wanted to talk to you for a minute".

"Okay, well ride the elevator down to the parking garage with me".

The rode the elevator down and got out. Olivia pulled her keys out of her pocket, turned to Fin and said "what's up Fin? Is everything okay?"

"What are you doing, Liv?"

"Excuse me" she replied confused.

"With Stabler, Liv. What are you doing with Stabler?"

"Ummmm I'm trying to help clear my partner of a bogus rape charge".

"It's a bit more than that Liv. I can tell by the look on your face. I mean you've really been going out on a limb for him."

"As I suspect you would do for Munch".

"My partner wouldn't rape someone".

"WHAT? Neither would mine you son of a bitch. Did you actually just imply to me that Elliot could be guilty of this crime? I mean you two had your issues with that whole Lake thing but shit Fin you know deep inside he would never hurt a woman.

"Liv, I….ummmmmmmm….I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that".

"Damn straight you shouldn't have. Do you think I'd be helping him, do you think I'd be sleep…..

"Shit Liv, you're sleeping with him?"

"Jesus Fin! That's none of your fuckin business and even if I were sleeping with him, what's that got to do with anything?"

"I'm just saying be careful. The dude is married. You don't need that kind of trouble".

"Not that it's ANY of your business but Kathy served him with divorce papers about a month ago. I'm a big girl Fin. I know what I'm doing."

"I'm just sayin, Stabler is unpredictable. You know this Liv. You could be just a warm body to get him through this. Obviously Kathy serving him with divorce papers and the rape charge have to have got him down in the dumps.

"A warm body? Wow, thanks Fin. I think I'm a bit more than that to Elliot".

"Liv, you know what I meant"

"No, actually I don't. All you've done since we came down here is put me down for a relationship that you know nothing about and one I haven't even confirmed to you and basically accused Elliot of rape. You have no idea what we have been through these past few months or the past 12 year for that matter. You have no right to judge, and I did expect a little more from you. I thought we were friends. I know Elliot. He wouldn't use me, especially for sex.

"Liv…I….uhhhhh".

"Save it Fin. I don't want to hear it. Why don't you and Munch go see Cragen because I think I just proved Elliot's innocence, which I suppose you two could have done had you been doing your jobs."

"Jesus Liv, you talk about him like you two are…..oh wait…no no Liv. You are in love with him aren't you? You've always been in love with him haven't you?"

"You know what Fin? That's none of your damn business. I'm leaving now, and I am going to try my best to forget this conversation ever happened. I'll see you around".

She was livid. Who the hell did Fin think he was judging her and Elliot. _Was he just using her? Did he feel so alone with Kathy leaving him and being suspended that she was all he had to hang on to? No. No Olivia. Elliot would not use you like that. What you two have shared over the past few months and have built and shared lastnight and this morning goes way beyond casual sex. Right? How could she let Fin put doubts about Elliot in her head? _

Oliva arrived back home and was greeted at the door by Elliot with a passionate kiss that almost made her forget all the things that Fin had said to her.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for" Olivia asked breathlessly.

"Do I need a reason to kiss my….do I need a reason to kiss you?" Elliot asked.

Olivia wondered why he stopped_. What was he going to say? My girlfriend? My lover? With everything going on she didn't think it was a good idea that they try to define their relationship right now, but now she's wondering what it all means._

She simply responded with "Of course, you don't need a reason to kiss me" and left it at that.

"So how did it go at the station?" Elliot asked eagarley.

"It went great! I told Cragen everything. Of course he ripped me a new one for investigating on my own but I saw that coming. He said he would talk to Novak about a warrant and they would probably be able to get Kayla in for some questioning and confront her about the sheets and the picture of herself and her dad, Lt. Ed Tucker".


	10. Chapter 10

**So from the reviews I guess I surprised a few people….that's good I think….anyway thanks for the words encouragement! Let's keep goin…..**

Chapter 10

Olivia was awakened by the sun shining through the window. She rolled over to see Elliot lying beside her after another amazing night of having him make love to her. She was almost giddy. She lie there and just watched him. She was so enthralled by him that she didn't notice he had opened his eyes.

"Like what ya see there Liv?"

"El, uhhhhhh yeah…..sorry did I wake you?"

"Yes, I felt your eyes burrowing in on me and I woke up" he said as he pulled her closer to him. She could feel his dick hardening as they spoke and it was almost her undoing right there.

He began to kiss her neck and proceeded to go lower to her collarbone, all the while eliciting moans from her that were driving him crazy and making him harder and harder.

"Liv, you're so beautiful" he whispered in a husky low tone that sent an ache through ever part of her. She loved when he whispered into her ear. It made her crazy. She could feel herself becoming undone and getting wetter and wetter.

Elliot ran his hands over her entire body sending a shiver through her all the while his mouth assaulting hers and their tongues fighting for dominance. They couldn't get enough of each other.

"God! Fuck! Elliot…you are so hot" she managed to grunt.

His hands moved to her face where he ran his fingers over her mouth. She took one into her mouth and began sucking on it. He thought he would die. It was erotic. She threw her head back and kept sucking on the finger. He removed his finger and replaced it with his tongue. Her hands cupped his face and his hands ran through her hair pulling her face to his as much as humanly possible.

"El, please I need you…I need you inside me right now….please".

He didn't need to hear anymore. He lined up his hard as a rock cock with her entrance and slowly entered her making sure she was ready. She was so tight and so wet he thought he might cum before he even got started. He relaxed and slowly pumped in and out of her, pulling almost all the way out, causing incoherent groans from her and then slammed back into her. She was on the edge. She arched her back pushing herself harder against him. She wanted more. She wanted it harder and faster, but he was making it slow and torturous for her, not that she minded that either. He took his time, slowly sinking into her, loving how tight she was and knowing he was the one that made her so damn wet.

He continued to torture her slowly when she finally tried to sit up. He got the hint and sat up first. He was know on his ass, legs stretched out and Olivia was sitting on top of him and he was inside her. His hands moved up and down her back grabbing her head and pulling it down to kiss her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and threw her head back screaming his name.

"OH MY GOD ELLIOT! This is….fuck….I…Elliot…..I knew this would be amazing but I never felt this before. I can't…..shit…you need to move faster please".

Elliot knew she was coming unglued and didn't want to keep her waiting any longer. He moved his hands onto her hips and pushed her up and down on him, all the while listening to her swear like a sailor and scream his name. He felt her tighten around his dick and when she finally let go, she screamed like he never heard a woman scream before.

He hadn't reached his climax so as enthralled as he was by what he just witnessed Olivia do, he continued to pump in and out of her. He went back to his slow torturous way with her still sitting on top of him. He kissed her, slid in and out of her and it's as if their bodies just became one. Neither one had ever felt such love or closeness with another person. As Elliot felt Olivia clench around him again, that was his undoing. They both came together screaming obscenities and each other's names.

"Shit, Liv. You will be the death of me".

"But what a way to go huh?"

"Oh yeah" he replied with that killer Stabler grin of his.

"El, can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure, what's up?" he asked pulling her closer yet again and peppering her with kisses.

"I was just thinking…um actually I was wondering…..this….you and….

Her phone rang. _Seriously? Right now? She was about to ask Elliot about their relationship and what all this meant to him and where they go from here. She looked down at her phone and saw that it was Cragen. She mouthed Cragen to Elliot so he would understand that she had to take the call._

"Hey Captain" she said as she answered the phone.

Elliot stood by nervously only listening to Olivia's half of the conversation.

"I understand Captain. Okay, thanks very much. I'll see you soon" she said as she hung up.

"Well?" Elliot asked like a kid at Christmas.

"Captain said Novak got a warrant for the sheets and Munch and Fin are picking Kayla up right now and are going to question her about the sheets and about Tucker. He said I could come down and watch the interrogation….alone".

"I figured he wouldn't want me anywhere near there. It's okay".

"El, we can't jeopardize the case in any way. If you watch Munch and Fin interrogate her a good lawyer will go to town with that".

"I know. Just call me and let me know what's going on, okay?"

"Of course I will"

"Hey you were starting to ask me something earlier before the captain called. What was it?"

"Ummmm nothing….really it was nothing….it can wait. Let me get dressed so I am there by the time they bring Kayla in".

He watched as she went into the bathroom, wondering if she was okay or if something was on her mind.

She came out of the bedroom into the living about 30 minutes later showered, dressed and ready to go.

"Liv, you sure you don't want to talk about anything before you go" he asked genuinely concerned about her.

"No El. I'm fine. Really. Let's concentrate on you and getting these charges dropped and then we'll figure everything else out" she said as she walked over to him, gave him a kiss and told him she would call him later.

He sat there wondering what could be bothering her. _Figure everything else out? What was she talking about? Oh shit, she was talking about us. She wants to know what all of this means. The sex, the getting closer, all of it. Do I know what it means? I know that four months ago I thought I was happily married. Then my wife left me and had some doubts that I was innocent of rape. I know that four months ago I saw my kids daily and now I haven't seen them since Kathy took them when she left. I know that four months ago I was going to a job everyday that I loved. I was putting the bad guys away and making the world a safer place. I know that four months ago my life was nothing like it is right now. The only thing that is the same as it was four months ago is her. Olivia. My partner. My best friend. My girlfriend now? My lover? My friend with benefits? None of that sounds right. This is the woman who has stood by me, and bailed me out of jail and has essentially cleared my name. Olivia. She is amazing. Being with her is like nothing I've ever experienced before. It's intense. It's amazing. It's hot. It's erotic. It's sexy as hell. But what is it exactly? Casual sex? Love? Deep friendship? Rebound? I don't know how to define it, except for to say that she believes in me._

Olivia arrived at the station. She said hi to Munch and Cragen and just gave Fin a look, still reeling from their conversation about Elliot yesterday.

"Is she here yet?" she asked anxiously.

"Yeah, she's in the box. Fin and I are going in there right now." Munch replied.

"Okay, let's do this. Let's get that bitch to admit what she did to Elliot" Olivia said optimistically.

Olivia and Cragen watched through the window as Munch and Fin went after Kayla with abandon. All the while praying she would not lawyer up and they would have to leave. At no time did she ever ask for a lawyer, and they knew she wouldn't ask for daddy since no one was suppose to know she was Tucker's daughter.

Olivia watched as Fin in particular went after her not letting up at all. It was almost as if he was trying to make up for the accusation he had made yesterday to Olivia regarding Elliot. Olivia smiled at the way Fin was making Kayla squirm. Elliot called Olivia's cell phone a few times, but she just let it go to voice mail. She had nothing solid to tell him yet, so she figured why get him upset.

The interrogation took about 3 hours but Fin and Munch finally broke her. She admitted everything. Setting up Elliot, Tucker being her father and this all being his idea. As Casey was there, watching the entire interrogation, she quickly made a phone call to get a court date set to get the charges against Elliot dropped. She got him on the calendar for the next morning. Olivia was over the moon. As Munch and Fin came out of the interrogation room, she hugged and thanked them both and said she needed to leave to tell Elliot the good news and she would see them in court tomorrow morning.

Olivia rushed home to tell Elliot the good news. He was in the clear. The court appearance tomorrow was just a formality. He was free. As she approached the door to her apartment and was putting the key in the lock she thought to herself. _They could be together without anything in their way anymore. What if that isn't what Elliot wants? What if this was a rebound thing? How could something that has turned out so amazing and feels so right not be? It wasn't just casual sex right? There is no way he could make me feel the way he did and it not mean something to him right? _

Olivia was startled out of her thoughts as Elliot opened the door just as she was going to. She fell forward right into his arms.

"Hey you" he said smirking.

"Hey back" she said giving him the same smirk.

"Well, what the hell happened Liv? You didn't call. Your phone went to voice mail. I've been freaking out here."

"It's over Elliot! Fin and Munch broke her down. She admitted everything. She told them how she set you up, that Tucker is her estranged father and that it was all his idea. Apparently, after you were supposed to be convicted he was coming after me, but she didn't go into detail as to how they were going to do that."

Elliot rushed over to Olivia grabbed her by the waist, picked her up and spun her around hugging her the entire time.

"Liv, you saved me. You always save me. How can I ever repay you?"

"El, you're my partner. You're my best friend…..your…..everything… she trailed off not knowing quite how to define what he was to her.

"Okay, so what are the details?" he asked.

"Oh you'll hear all about them in court tomorrow morning when they plead guilty and have to allocate. Casey got your case on the docket first thing tomorrow morning. By this time tomorrow, you will be a completely free man El. It will all be over".

"I can't wait for this whole mess to be behind me. It will feel good to be free again, get back to my job, my life. I need to see my kids. I need to find out where the hell they are first".

"You'll see them, El. Kathy can't keep them away forever. Don't worry. Everything can go back to the way it was"

"Well I don't want _everything_ to go back to the way it was" he stated.

"What do you mean" Olivia asked hoping she already knew the answer.

"Well, I was married when all this started. I am not married anymore, and that's okay with me. I don't want that part of my life back".

"Oh, yeah that's what I figured you meant".

Shit! _She wants me to say something. What do I say? Do I say I love you? Do I love her? Does she love me? Was she just there for me during my worst moments and now that it's over she wants to go back to being friends?_

Fuck! _Why doesn't he say something? Should I say something? Should I say I love him? Do I love him? Anything to give me a clue that I am more that a sex buddy to him. Unless I'm not. Was this him just hanging onto anything during the worst moments of his life?_

"Liv, you okay? Where did you go?"

"I'm fine El. I'm just tired. Let's get some sleep. Big day for you tomorrow."

"Big day for us!" he said as he swooped in and assaulted her mouth.

Olivia pulled away confused and not wanting to fall any harder than she already had.

"I'll get you a blanket and a pillow" she said to Elliot.

"Ummmmmm…..okay…..thanks" he said confused as hell.

They had spent every night in Olivia's bed together since the first time they made love. Even if they didn't have sex, they still slept together. Elliot was confused. Then he figured it had been a big day for both of them, maybe she just needed some alone time, right?

"Here ya go, El"

"Thanks, Liv".

She turned to go into her bedroom. He grabbed her hand and spun her around, they were face to face. She could feel his hot breath on her and she felt dizzy.

"Liv, I mean it. Thank you for everything. I couldn't have made it through this without you and all the support you've given me.

"Like I said, El, it's not a problem. I always believed in you. I always will. Goodnight".

"Night" he said feeling a bit sad that she was going to her bedroom alone.

There he sat in the dark on Olivia's couch not really understanding how they got here. Everything should be great now. He's been cleared. It's all just a technicality. Why are they sleeping apart tonight? Screw this he thought. I don't want to be without her tonight or any other night. He got up off the couch and made his way to Olivia's room. He knocked on the door.

"Come in" she said quietly.

"Liv, were you sleeping?"

"No, not yet. Is everything okay?"

"No, not really"

"What's wrong"

"You're in here and I'm out there. That's what's wrong".

"Elliot, what are you saying to me?"

"I'm saying that I don't want to sleep alone. We don't have to have sex if you don't want to, but I just want to fall asleep next to you and wake up the same way. This is one of the best days of my life and I want to share it with you, Olivia".

She threw the covers back inviting him in. He climbed into the bed next to her, putting his hands around her waist and pulling her flush with him.

"Olivia….."

"El, how about we just go to sleep tonight okay?" she asked as she lie her head on his muscular chest and closed her eyes. He stroked her arm up and down and whispered "Goodnight Liv".

She was already asleep with a smile on her face.

A/N: I knew that bitch Kayla was lying! Did you guys know? Anyhoo….what happens in court tomorrow? Why are Liv and El being all weird with their feelings now? Hmmmmm time will tell….I think we're almost done with this one…but I have another, what I think, is a totally awesome story idea….

R&R here or on twitter.. Qgirl25 Thanks guys!


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Sorry for the update delay I was in NYC with some twitter pals! Awesome times! Anyway….let's move on here…..**

Chapter 11

Olivia awoke early that morning, she rolled over and saw Elliot lying next to her. She didn't sleep well, as she was anxious about what Kayla was going to say in court this morning and excited that the charges against Elliot would be dropped and he would be free. They would be free to be together with nothing in their way. She started to wonder again, does he want to be with her? How does he really feel about her? These were questions they needed to ask each other, but not right this minute.

She was startled out of her thoughts when she felt his strong, muscular hand on her back. She turned around to see him lying there looking at her with those blue eyes of his.

"Morning" he said in a raspy voice.

"Morning El. Big day today. You ready for it?" she asked.

He pulled her closer and flipped her over so she was flush with him and kissed her rough and hard. She was surprised, but pleasantly and moaned into his mouth. She also knew if she didn't stop this they would be late for court.

"El, we need to get ready for court" she mumbled into his ear.

"Mmmmm yeah we do" he mumbled back kissing her neck, ear, collarbone and anything else he could find.

"Seriously, Elliot. We cannot be late. This is the most important day of your life. The day you get your life back!"

"Important day maybe but the best day was the day I realized you would always stand by me. The day we made love for the first time. Those days were the best days. The days that have gotten me through this horrible ordeal".

Olivia could not help but blush at what he was saying to her. He noticed her blushing and wondered why. Did she not know what she meant to him? There was no time to talk about it now, he surmised, as she was right they needed to get to court.

"Okay, Liv I'm gonna jump in the shower unless you want to go first".

"No, you go ahead and I'll put some coffee on, just leave the water on for me".

Elliot jumped off the bed came over to the side Olivia was sitting on and bent down to give her a kiss. It was just a quick kiss, then she snaked her arm around his neck and pulled him down on top of her on the bed and the kiss quickly became frenzied and rough. She moaned, she felt herself becoming incredibly wet just from kissing him. He had such an intense affect on her. It scared her.

"Olivia, if you don't stop now, I'm not gonna stop at all" he whispered into her ear.

"Okay, okay you are right El, I'm sorry"

"Hey don't be sorry, we will celebrate tonight and pick this up. I promise. All I want is to bring you back here after court and love you all night. I want to show you and tell you what you mean to me, what you do to me. How intense my feelings are for you and I will show you. I will show you all night long in every way I can possibly think of".

Olivia didn't think it was possible, but just hearing those words she became even wetter.

"Shit, Elliot are you trying to make me cum just talking to me. You need to get in the shower before I lose it right here. I'm going to make the coffee" she said as she rose off the bed and made her way to the kitchen.

Olivia and Elliot made it to the courthouse just as Casey was arriving. She greeted them. It was a little awkward for Elliot and Casey, although he knew she was just doing her job. She explained that Kayla would allocate to what she had done and then Judge Donnelly would drop the charges. It was a very simple process she explained. Elliot was still nervous. Until Judge Donnelly dismissed these charges, he still felt as if something could go wrong. He took Olivia's had and held it tight.

They all walked into the courtroom. Elliot sat beside Trevor, who also explained the process like Casey did. Olivia sat behind him letting him know he had her full support. Kayla was seated at another table with a lawyer that her father had apparently retained for her.

Judge Donnelly entered the courtroom and the proceedings began.

"In an agreement with the prosecution, the complainant, Kayla Masterson, has pleaded guilty to making a false report to the police in her accusation against Detective Elliot Stabler. Miss Masterson, please rise and you may allocate" Judge Donnelly said.

Kayla, dressed to the nines, which surprised Olivia considering the way the girl lived and her obvious lack of money.

Kayla began to explain her actions…"I guess it all started when I contacted my dad a few months ago. I had never talked or met him before so I thought it would be cool to find him and hang out. He told me we would be a real family I just needed to do something for him first. He showed me a picture of Kat I mean Kathleen Stabler and her dad Detective Stabler and told me to make friends with her and then I had to accuse him of rape. I didn't want to but I wanted a dad so I did everything he asked.

I slept over their house one night and found a used condom in the garbage which is where I found Detective Stabler's sperm and a pubic hair and they were planted on and in me by a doctor that my father hired. I then went to the hospital to have the rape kit done. The next morning, I snuck back into their house when everyone left and stole the sheets that were on the bed that night. I'm really sorry for any problems I caused for Kat and her dad. She was really nice and I liked being friends with her. I never had a friend before".

"Is that all that is pertinent to the case Ms. Masterson" Judge Donnelly asked.

"Yes, I believe so" Kayla responded.

Casey began to speak "In the interest of justice, the People would like to drop all charges in the non-existent rape of Kayla Masterson against Detective Elliot Stabler".

"Detective Stabler, in the interest of justice and with the Court's sincerest apology the charges against you in the rape of Kayla Masterson have been vacated. You are free to go with the Court's apology" Judge Donnelly said.

Elliot rose, shook Trevor's hand and thanked him as much as it killed him to. He turned to Olivia who was behind him and said "looks like it's over".

"Yeah, you are a free man El. I told you this would all work out".

"Yeah you did, Liv. You were the only one who believed in me. That means everything to me" he said as he pulled her closer into a hug.

Casey walked over to the two of them and congratulated Elliot. Munch, Fin and Cragen all gathered around and congratulated Elliot. As touched as he was by the outpouring of emotion from his colleagues, his eyes were on Olivia and his thoughts on her also. He just wanted to be alone with her and tell her and show her how much she means to him.

Fin chimed in with "Hey you guys wanna go out and celebrate?"

Munch and Cragen said in unison "Sure."

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other trying to think of a reason not to knowing that all they really wanted to do was celebrate on their own. Fin noticing the looks between them made up and excuse that he actually wasn't feeling that well and could they maybe go out tomorrow night instead. Everyone agreed.

Olivia, knowing exactly what Fin was doing, pulled him aside and thanked him.

"Are we good, Liv?" Fin asked.

"I'm still upset that you questioned Elliot's innocence and my relationship with him but yeah we will be good" she replied.

They all walked out of the courthouse together. Olivia and Elliot got onto their own elevator. As soon as the doors shut he pounced. He slammed her into the wall and kissed her so passionately and so freely she could feel the relief inside him.

He whispered to her "Thank you Olivia. I could not have made it through this without you. Now all I want to do is take you home and make love to you all night, as a free man, with nothing in our way".

She was becoming completely turned on by his words and thought to herself they need to get out of this elevator before she strips him naked right there.

"El, I think we need to talk…..you know..about us….this….what it all means….we jumped into this pretty fast under weird circumstances…..I just don't know what you want or how you feel".

He stopped her with a kiss. "I feel everything right now, Liv. I feel free. I feel happy. I feel incredible" he said.

"But what about me? How do you feel about me?" she asked.

Before he could even get a word out, the elevator came to the bottom floor and the doors opened. He grabbed her hand and led her out. He turned to her and said "I don't want to do this here do you?"

"No, I guess it's not real appropriate. How about I run to the store grab a bottle of wine and meet you back at my place" she suggested.

"Sound good. Don't take too long" he said as he gave her kiss goodbye and left the courthouse.

Olivia arrived home and went to put her key in the lock, she turned it and was stunned by what she saw. There was Kathy Stabler, well the ex Mrs. Stabler standing in her living room with her hands all over Elliot.

"Hey Liv. You're back sooner than I thought you'd be" Elliot said.

"Um, yeah obviously" Olivia shot back sarcastically. "What's going on here"? She wasted no time wanting to know what the hell Kathy was doing in her living room hanging all over Elliot.

"Hi Liv. How are you"? Kathy said in a we are best friends tone that made Olivia sick to her stomach.

"Kathy" she nodded at her.

"El, what's up? What's going on?

"Kathy just got back into town and we were talking about when I could see Eli" Elliot explained.

"Oh, okay that's great. Elliot has missed Eli quite a bit since you just took off with him" Olivia stated in what she knew was a nasty tone.

"LIV!" Elliot exclaimed.

_What? Was he actually pissed off at the way she just talked to Kathy? The woman who left him high and dry sitting in jail and took off with his kids, then sent him divorce papers. The same woman who questioned his guilt or innocence over raping a young girl? Oh this shit was not happening. It was not happening, and it was also not happening in her fuckin living room. _

"Elliot can I talk to you out in the hallway for just a minute" Olivia asked.

They made their way to the door. Olivia tried to grab his hand or his waist or something to give Kathy and indication that they were now together but Elliot stopped everything she tried to do, which hurt her deeply and confused her more.

When they got out into the hallway Olivia immediately said to Elliot "What the fuck?"

"Liv, what's that suppose to mean?"

"Elliot, every attempt I made to touch you and let Kathy know we are together you shut down. What the hell is with that? Are you two getting back together or something?" She asked nervously, praying to God that what they shared and were building on and just discussed a little over an hour ago meant something to him and he wouldn't throw it all away on a woman who basically kicked him to the curb.

"No….ummmmm…I she came back and said she wanted to get back together".

"Oh, well that's great isn't it. Umm didn't she divorce you a few months ago? Whatever Elliot. It's pouring outside. I need to change my clothes. You two can talk about whatever the hell you want and then be gone when I get back okay?"

"Liv…what are you talking about? I don't understand".

"Well it's pretty fuckin obvious that you aren't as over Kathy as you thought you were. Maybe seeing her again reminded you of what you lost. It doesn't matter anyway".

"It matters to me Olivia…I…I…."

"You….you what Elliot? Shit when you figure out what you want to say to me call me" she said as she went back into the apartment.

"Olivia, I just wanted to thank you so much for being Elliot's friend and standing by him and helping to clear his name. I knew you'd be there for him while I got my head together. Now we can work on getting our family back the way it was" Kathy said.

"Excuse me? Are you fuckin serious right now Kathy? Do you not know what's going on here? Did you not send Elliot divorce papers? Did you not bail on him, take his child and leave him in jail? Did you not get the not so subtle hints I was giving you that we have been sleeping together? That's right Kathy! I've been fuckin your husband. Oh I'm sorry I mean your ex-husband".

"Liv, please" Elliot said.

"What Elliot? What? Are you ashamed? Are you embarrassed? Cause you sure weren't when you were screaming my name the other night. You know what….fuck both of you. Go back to your fuckin suburbia life and pretend everything is fine. I'm done. Lock the door on your way out". Olivia screamed as she went for the door. Elliot followed her out into the hallway.

"Olivia, don't go. It's pouring out. You're all wet. This is your apartment. Can we please just talk about this?"

"Elliot, I didn't see you sticking up for me in there so frankly right now I don't care to hear anything you have to say. You didn't even tell her about us. Why Elliot?"

"I didn't get a chance, Liv. She only got here a few minutes before you did".

"Well she was here long enough to get her tongue down your throat. Look El, it's fine. We got together under extreme circumstances. We got carried away with everything. The whole you and me against the world trying to prove your innocence. Obviously, it was too much too soon for you. I get that. I'm okay with it. We had a great few months together. Let's just put it all behind us and move on".

"What if I can't put it behind me? What if I don't want to move on, Liv?".

"Well, I guess you'll just have to deal and learn to. Take your wife, or ex-wife home and see your son Elliot. I'll see you tomorrow at work".

"You're running Olivia. Just like always". Elliot yelled as he watched her get into the elevator.

As Olivia stood in the elevator, she remembered everything the two of them had shared over the past few months. How close they had become. How it really did feel like the two of them against the world. She couldn't believe he was getting back together with Kathy. She betrayed him. She left him. She divorced him. She got off the elevator and wandered out of the building into the night. The rain was really coming down now, but she really didn't notice. She felt nothing at the moment except for betrayal. She walked for what seemed like hours but was really only about 10 minutes. She didn't know if they were gone so didn't want to return to her apartment for another round with Elliot. She figured she would give it another half hour and then go back.

Back at Olivia's apartment, Elliot went back inside slammed the door and told Kathy to get out. She looked surprised.

"Elliot, I don't understand. I am your wife"

"My wife?" he said almost hysterically laughing. I had a wife Kathy, I loved her, at least I thought I did but she left me. She left me when I needed her the most. To make things even worse she decided to just send me divorce papers instead of talking about it with me first oh did I mention she also took my youngest son and didn't tell me where the hell she was going?"

"Elliot, I explained I was confused for a bit, but now that you've been cleared we can remarry and get things back to the way they were"

"Do you fuckin hear yourself Kathy? Nothing will ever be the way it was!".

"Because of Olivia?" she asked.

"Partly because of Olivia. No actually mostly because of Olivia. Kathy, she was there for me. She cleared my name. I am free tonight because of her".

"So you feel like you owe her, I understand that"

"Kathy, did you not hear what she said to you? We've been sleeping together for months".

"Yes, Elliot I heard her. I understand you had needs, you thought I left so you fucked her. You were lonely and on the rebound. I forgive you".

"Fuck you Kathy! Just fuck you! YOU forgive me? Well I don't forgive you for walking out on me and for the record I did not fuck Olivia. I made love to her so many times and each time felt like the first time. I never felt anything that intense in my life. Don't ever diminish what Olivia means to me by calling her a rebound fuck or anything like that. You know nothing of what we have come to mean to each other".

"Oh my God, Elliot are you in love with her?" Kathy asked frantically.

Elliot stood there, and for the first time since this all started he thought back on the last 12 years of their partnership, friendship and focused mostly on the last few months. He came to realize something he had known all along but was too afraid to admit for fear of losing it. How could he be so stupid he thought. He grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

"Elliot, we are not finished where are you going?" Kathy asked slightly pissed off.

"I'm going to find Olivia. She believed in me Kathy, and I believe in her, in us. Let yourself out and lock the door. I'll call you about Eli tomorrow".

With that, he ran for the elevator which was taking too long so he decided to take the stairs. When he got outside the apartment building the rain was really coming down. He had no idea where she might have gone. He didn't even know where to start. He began making phone calls to Casey, Fin and Munch. No one had seen her. He checked a few bars and restaurants they gone to over the past 12 years and came up empty. He felt defeated. He needed to find her. He needed to make her understand. He thought about where she would go if she felt truly hurt by him. He finally realized where she was.

When he arrived in Central Park he ran to the spot where they had shared their first kiss. He thought she might be there and was genuinely touched that he saw her standing there. Her back was to him. She was drenched and shivering. He felt as if he had done this to her. He started to approach her from behind when she suddenly started to walk away.

He called out to her "Olivia!"

**A/N: Next chapter is the last chapter!**

**Review here or on twitter Qgirl25 Thanks guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews guys….always appreciated!

Chapter 12

The rain was coming down harder than before but she thought she heard him but then figured she was imagining things. Why would Elliot be here in Central Park in the pouring rain, when his wife or ex-wife whatever she is to him, was back in town and at her apartment with him? She heard it again.

"OLIVIA! Stop!" Elliot screamed.

She turned around. It was him. He was there. Standing in the pouring rain calling out to her. She was soaked to the bone. She left the apartment in such a hurry; she didn't grab a coat or umbrella. She figured her hair was a hot mess and didn't really care at this point. She walked over to him.

"What the hell are you doing out here in the rain Elliot?"

"Um, I could ask you the same thing Liv. Why did you leave? It was your apartment."

"I was sick of the love fest I saw going on between you and Kathy. I needed to get out of there"

"Love fest?" he asked completely confused. "Olivia, I told you what happened. There was nothing going on between Kathy and I. Did you really think there would be? In your apartment? After everything you and I have been through in the past few months? Do you even know me at all?"

"I thought I did Elliot. I thought I knew you better than and anyone until I walked into my apartment and saw your ex-wife all over you and you not doing a damn thing to stop her".

"Liv, you know nothing was going on. You're doing it again Olivia".

"Doing what Elliot? I don't have time for your games. I'm wet and freezing my ass off out here".

He immediately took his jacket off and wrapped it around her. She was still pissed at him, but at the same time touched by the gesture. He ran his hands through her wet hair and brushed it back looking into her eyes that were being pummeled by the rain. Even with the rain pouring on both of them, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He cupped her wet face; make up running down it, between her tears and the rain. He slowly moved closer and leaned in to kiss her. It was gentle and sweet and swept her off her feet as usual. She moaned into the kiss, not wanting to let him go but she did pull away.

"Liv, what's wrong? Why are pushing me away?"

"Self preservation Elliot. Kathy is back. Every time she walks back into your life you go back to her. Sadly, this time, I let myself believe things would be different if she came back. Obviously, given what I witnessed in my apartment, you still want your wife and family. I gotta go Elliot. Thanks for the jacket". She said as she turned and started to walk away.

He immediately grabbed her arm and swung her around so she ended up flush against him. The rain pouring down on each of them and both of them not giving a damn.

"Elliot, don't please. Just let me go. Go back to Kathy. We had a great few months. You can have your life back now".

"Liv, you don't get it do you? I don't want my old life back. I want my new life. The life I have with you. What are you so damn afraid of?"

"YOU ELLIOT. I'M AFRAID OF YOU! I'm afraid of the way I feel when I'm with you. I'm afraid of power you have over me. The ability to hurt me. I don't know if I can give someone that much control. I don't even know what you want from me or how you feel about me or us. We never talked about it".

"Seriously Liv? You don't know how I feel about you? You saved my life, literally. You stood by me when everyone in my life gave up on me, including my own wife. I always knew you would have my back and were my friend but you went above and beyond friendship and somewhere, somehow things changed".

"How did things change Elliot? We fucked. It doesn't have to mean anything right? People do it all the time".

"Shit Olivia! Is that what you think? You think I fucked you and that was all it was? First of all, if you think I could ever just fuck you and leave you then you never knew me at all. Second, I NEVER "_fucked" _you. We made love. It was intense and passionate and you know it. Deny it Olivia, I dare you"!

"I'm not denying it was intense or amazing Elliot, but you can have your family back now. So go be with them, be happy Elliot…it's what I've always wanted for you" she said as she pulled away from him and walked away. He didn't stop her this time. He decided it was time to tell her how he really feels.

"Olivia, I'm in love with you. I'm head over heels, butterflies in my stomach in love with you. Does that matter to you?" he asked.

She stood there with her back still to him. Did he just profess his love to her? Did he really just say those three words she's wanted to hear for months now? She wasn't sure if she was dreaming. She turned to face him. The rain still pouring down her face, her hair her clothes, every inch of her.

"What did you say to me?" she asked.

He moved closer. He took his hands and moved them slowly to her face. He brushed back her soaking wet hair, tucking it behind her ears and wiping the wetness off her face. She was shivering now. She wasn't sure it was because of his declaration or the way he touched her. She didn't care. It felt amazing.

"I said I'm in love with you Olivia Benson" he repeated as he leaned in to kiss her.

The kiss was sweet and gentle. Each kept pulling away just looking into each other's eyes and then going back for more. Neither gave a damn that the rain was coming down in buckets now. It felt like they were the only two people in the world at this point. After pulling away and getting closer they finally just gave in and the kiss became frantic and somewhat rough at times.

"Come on, let's get out of this rain" Elliot said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into an alcove he saw close by. There was a bit of rain falling through some rocks but for the most part they were dry. They stood there not taking their eyes off of each other. Olivia bit her bottom lip, as if to tell him, it was okay to come closer. He did. He took off his jacket he had given her and pushed her against the rocks in the make-shift cave they were in and captured her lips. She moaned hard. She felt an ache run through her body. She wanted him. He wanted her. They wanted each other and they both knew it.

"Do you want to go someplace a little more comfortable? Elliot asked.

"No time, Olivia moaned as she was latched onto his neck. "I can't wait that long. I want you now. Here. Please Elliot. I need to feel you love me".

Not one to deny her anything he didn't. He made quick work of the button on her pants. She shimmied out of them and kicked them across the rocks. He pushed her against the rocks again, snaking his arms around her waist and riding her of her shirt. She hands quickly made their way to his pants. She worked feverishly to unbutton them and unburden him of what she assumed was a very uncomfortable erection in his pants. He was on her neck. His hand all over every inch of her body that he could find. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer and deeper into her mouth. His hands moved from her back to her abdomen. He ran his hand across it. She moaned into his mouth _"God Elliot, your hands are amazing. Don't stop, please" she begged. "Not a chance"_ he responded. _"You are beautiful Olivia. I love you"._

His hands continued to caress her abdomen and then moved lower until they were playing with the top of her panties. He was teasing her now, driving her crazy and she knew it. He loved it and knew she did also. Finally, he slipped his hands all the way into her panties and pulled them down. He moved his way back up her body, kissing her bare legs, her inner thighs, the whole time she is holding onto his shoulders, trying to keep her balance and moaning incoherently at the same time. He finally made his way back up to her, as they were face to face again. They smiled at each other. He took his finger and inserted it agonizingly slowly into her, never breaking eye contact with her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She felt nothing but pure bliss. He slipped another finger in and then another until she was screaming out in ecstasy for him to move them faster and harder. She threw her head back against the rocks and just moaned.

"Liv, open your eyes. I want to look at you when I make you cum all over my hand" he said with his famous Stabler smirk.

"El, I….I…can't…..feels too good….I gotta let go….."

"It's okay, Liv….I've got you….let go….but first tell me….tell me how you feel how it feels"

"Mmmmmmmmm Elliot…..so good…..your fingers inside me, moving around….making me hot and wet…..feels so amazingly good".

"Liv, you look so amazing standing her while I have three fingers moving inside you. I can't take my eyes off of you. I want all of you. I want inside you. You gotta cum for me baby….please I need to feel my dick in you right now….please baby….just relax and let go".

With all the dirty talk he was doing she became unhinged and let lose. She tightened around his massive fingers and let the orgasm just flow through her. She continuously cried out his name in pure pleasure. She never knew that just being fingered by someone could take her to that level of intensity. She thought then again, this is Elliot Stabler. He is obviously a master with his hands. She put her arms around his neck and hugged him like she would never let go.

"Elliot, that was…..that was amazing. You make me feel so good". "You make me feel so good too Olivia….watching you cum around my fingers was so sexy and hot…..I need to be inside you….right now….Please Liv".

She bent down and laid out Elliot's jacket that he had let her borrow before and got down on the ground lying on the blanket. She didn't care if she got dirty. She smelled of hot sex at this point anyway. All that really mattered is that she was about to be fucked senseless by the man she was in love with and who loved her back and that's all that really mattered at this point.

He bent down and made his way to her face. He brushed her cheek with his hand and she closed her eyes. His hands then flew to every part of her naked body, any part he could get his hands on, while his mouth assaulted hers. He knew she was ready and wet from the orgasm she had just had so he wasted no time. He lined himself up with her and pushed in slowly. She moaned and groaned at the feeling, as did he. "Shit, Elliot! God that feels so good. You need to move faster and harder" she cried out. Elliot obeyed. He pushed in and out of her at a frenzied rate and knew if he kept this up neither would last much longer. "Fuck, Olivia you are going to be the death of me. Being inside you feels so fuckin good. You are so fuckin good. I don't know if I can hang on much longer". "Elliot, don't stop…..feels to good to end…keep going…please baby…..".

With her words, he slowed his pace down, a bit. He wanted to make her happy but wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out. He kissed her ever so gently, telling her how beautiful she was and how much in love with her he was. He pushed in and then pulled almost all the way out, driving her insane to the point where she grabbed his ass and forced him down onto her. She cried out "ELLIOT! Oh God…..I'm…..I can't …..I'm gonna….shit Elliot…..you are amazing…..I love you" and with that, she clenched around his dick and had the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced in her life. Hearing her moan and yell his name, sent Elliot right over the edge as he cried out "I love you too Olivia. So much, baby".

He rolled off of her, both of them trying to catch their breath. There was a brief moment of awkward silence between them. Until Elliot finally spoke..."I hope you believe me now when I say I love you".

Olivia let out a little laugh and said "yeah, you convinced me El. That was…I have no words to describe what that was or how you made me feel. All I do know is there is no way I'm giving that up now. So you are stuck with me Stabler. Now and forever".

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Benson" he said as he took her hand and led her out of the alcove to the entrance of the park.

"Let's go home" she said.

"Home. Where exactly is that Olivia?"

"Home for me is wherever you are Elliot".

The end!

A/N: Hope you enjoyed….as I said a million times, new to the whole writing thing…but have some cool ideas for other stories. Thanks again for reading and don't forget to review because I am a review whore! Thanks guys… Twitter is Qgirl25


End file.
